


Der Unbrechbare Schwur

by Bithya



Series: Für immer ihr Geheimnis [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In diesem Dezember ist Draco kein Stück nach weihnachtlicher Stimmung. Sein Auftrag, für Voldemort den großen Dumbledore zu töten, ist ebenso wahnsinnig wie unmöglich. Und dann ist da noch Granger, mit der er vor einem Jahr einen geheimen Kuss geteilt hatte, und die jetzt immer wieder seinen Weg kreuzt, sich in sein Leben schleicht, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren kann... DM x HG, Teil 2 meiner "Für immer ihr Geheimnis"-Serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Dezember

Es wäre eine Lüge, wenn er behaupten würde, dass Hermine Granger und er Freunde waren. Sie sprachen nicht einmal miteinander. Oder zumindest nicht, wenn nicht zuvor Potter oder Weasley einen Streit mit ihm angefangen hatten. Doch er wäre ebenso ein Lügner, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er sie noch immer nur als Teil des berüchtigten Goldenen Trios von Hogwarts betrachten würde. Das konnte er nicht mehr, nicht, seit dem merkwürdigen Vorfall vor über einem Jahr.  
  
Sie hatte nach einem verlorenen Quidditch-Spiel im fünften Schuljahr auf ihn gewartet. Ihn aufmuntern wollen. Und sie hatte nicht locker gelassen, obwohl er sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatte, sie zu verscheuchen. Wer hätte auch geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet Granger sich die Mühe machen würde, auf Draco Malfoy zu warten - noch dazu, um seine Laune zu heben.   
  
Wie es zu dem Kuss zwischen ihnen hatte kommen können, verstand er allerdings bis heute nicht.  
  
Sie waren wirklich keine Freunde geworden danach. Beide hatten den Vorfall für sich behalten, hatten geschworen, dass es für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben würde. Und trotzdem konnte er sie nicht länger als Feindin ansehen - oder gar auf ihren Blutstatus herabschauen. Sicher, sie war noch immer Potters beste Freundin, eine unausstehliche Streberin im Unterricht und auf anstrengende Weise rechtschaffend. Aber seit er wusste, dass sich ihre Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft auch auf jene erstreckte, denen sie nicht nahe stand, hatte sie seinen Respekt gewonnen. Sie war eine starke junge Frau. Er war nur ein schwacher Junge.  
  
Warum also saß sie da am Fuße der Wendeltreppe und weinte? Sie weinte, als wäre ihre Welt zusammengebrochen, ganz alleine, nur umgeben von ein paar kleinen Vögeln, die offensichtlich magischen Ursprungs waren. Draco wünschte sich, er könnte einfach zu ihr hingehen und sie aufmuntern, so, wie sie es vor einem Jahr getan hatte. Doch er war nicht Hermine Granger, er tat so etwas nicht. Insbesondere nicht in diesem Jahr, nicht jetzt, wo seine außerschulischen Aktivitäten ihn eigentlich zu ihrem erbitterten Feind machen müssten. Er spürte so schon, wie das Dilemma an seinen Nerven zerrte. Jede Handlung im Namen Voldemorts war direkt oder indirekt gegen Schlammblüter wie Hermine Granger gerichtet. Er wusste, er sollte stolz darauf sein, für einen Auftrag ausgewählt worden zu sein, er war es auch. Zumindest im Sommer war er es gewesen. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Es war Wahnsinn zu versuchen, Dumbledore zu töten. Es war unmöglich. Und das verfluchte Verschwindekabinett reparieren zu wollen, war ebenso Wahnsinn.  
  
Ein mädchenhaftes Kichern schreckte Draco aus seinen Gedanken auf. Vom oberen Ende der Wendeltreppe näherten sich Schritte. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er riskieren, dass jemand sah, wie er hier stand und Granger beobachtete. Beinahe ebenso wenig wollte er ihr jetzt unter die Augen treten, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl: Er musste die Treppe nach unten verlassen, wenn er nicht von wem auch immer, der gerade die Treppe herunter kam, gesehen werden wollte. Mit gesenktem Kopf huschte er an Hermine vorbei, schenkte ihr keinen Blick, wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass er anerkennen musste, sie beim Weinen gesehen zu haben.  
  
Mit entschlossenen Schritten durchquerte er den großzügigen Raum am Fuße der Wendeltreppe, der in einen weiteren Gang führte. Kaum war er um die Ecke gebogen, hielt er inne. Konnte er wirklich so einfach an Granger vorbeigehen? Schuldete er ihr nicht zumindest eine kleine aufmunternde Geste für ihren Einsatz letztes Jahr?  
  
Er wollte gerade aus dem Gang zurück in den Raum treten, da sah er, wer die Wendeltreppe hinunter gekommen war. Entsetzt hielt er den Atem an und presste sich flach in den Schatten der Wand. Das Wiesel und irgendein blondes Mädchen standen vor Hermine. So unauffällig wie es ihm möglich war, beobachtete er die merkwürdige Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen entfaltete.  
  
"Oh", kam es erheitert von Lavender: "Ich habe gar nicht gesehen, dass hier jemand ist."  
  
Draco konnte sehen, wie sie sich an Weasley schmiegte, absichtlich ihre Brüste gegen seinen Oberarm presste und ihre Hände besitzergreifend auf seine Schultern legte. Seit wann hatte dieser Versager eine Freundin?  
  
"Alles klar bei dir, Mine?", kam es von eben jenem, der zu Dracos Überraschung merkwürdig betreten drein schaute. Zum ersten Mal seit er sie beobachtete, hob Hermine ihr Gesicht. Es war tränenüberströmt, doch der Blick, den sie ihrem besten Freund zuwarf, war mörderisch: "Geh weg, Ronald."  
  
"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier bist...", setzte er erneut an, doch sofort wurde er von Hermine unterbrochen: "Du bist so ein Idiot!"  
  
Und noch ehe Draco wusste, was er mit dieser schrägen Situation anfangen sollte, hatte Hermine sich erhoben und ihren Zauberstab gezückt. Der angsterfüllte Ausdruck auf Weasleys Gesicht war beinahe komisch - was dachte der Trottel, würde Granger tun? Draco kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie innerhalb der Schulmauern niemals Magie zum Angriff nutzen würde. Doch er irrte sich.  
  
Mit offenem Mund sah er zu, wie die Vögel, die zuvor friedlich um Hermines Füße gehopst waren, sich in die Luft erhoben und zielstrebig auf Weasley zuschossen. Ein hohes Quietschen ertönte und schneller, als man es ihnen zutrauen würde, flohen Weasley und seine Freundin die Treppe hinauf. Schniefend ließ Hermine sich wieder auf die Treppenstufe sinken und brach in unkontrolliertes Schluchzen aus.  
  
Sie kann unmöglich in Weasley verliebt sein, dachte Draco bei sich, doch er wusste, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht für diese mehr als merkwürdige Szene. Was fand Granger nur an diesem rothaarigen Trottel? Und wie hatte der es geschafft, so ein vollbusiges Weib für sich zu gewinnen?  
  
Noch ehe er selbst wusste, was er da tat, trat er aus dem Schatten heraus und auf sie zu: "Beeindruckend, Granger", kommentierte er spöttisch, während er mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte: "Eine weitere Erinnerung daran, dass ich nie wieder deinen Zorn auf mich ziehen will."  
  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an: "Du hast gelauscht?"  
  
Kurz überlegte Draco, wieder nur eine ironische Antwort zu geben, doch das brachte er nicht über sich. Egal, ob seine Loyalität zu Voldemort gehörte oder nicht, vor ihm saß ein weinendes Mädchen, das ihm einst einen Gefallen getan hatte. Er ließ die Arme sinken und trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu: "Vermutlich bedeutet es dir gar nichts, das von mir zu hören, aber... du solltest dein Selbstwertgefühl wirklich nicht an die Zuneigung eines hormongesteuerten Teenagers hängen. Und schon gar nicht an Weasley. Wir wissen beide, dass ihm die nötigen grauen Zellen fehlen, um deine Intelligenz schätzen zu können."  
  
Sekundenlang starrte sie ihn einfach nur an. Ihre Tränen hörten auf zu fließen, doch ihr intensives, ungläubiges Starren machte ihn merkwürdig befangen. Nervös fuhr er sich durch sein Haar: "Der Ausdruck steht dir nicht, Granger. Am Ende denkt noch jemand, du wärst genauso blöd wie Weasley."  
  
Da sie noch immer nicht antwortete, zuckte er schließlich mit den Achseln, murmelte ein: "Dann halt nicht. Man sieht sich", und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, sie aufzumuntern, wenn sie nicht wollte, hatte sie Pech gehabt.


	2. 2. Dezember

Seine Hände zitterten. Er konnte nicht glauben, was seine Mutter getan hatte. Natürlich, jetzt machte es endlich Sinn. Jetzt verstand er endlich, warum Snape ihn immer und immer wieder bedrängte. Warum nur hatte sie gedacht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre? Sah sie nicht, worum es hier eigentlich ging?  
  
Schwer atmend las er den Brief, den er gerade erhalten hatte, ein zweites Mal durch.  
  
_Mein geliebter Sohn,_

_wie du weißt, war ich von Anfang an nicht begeistert davon, dass du diesen Auftrag angenommen hast. Ich glaube deinem Vater, wenn er sagt, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest, dennoch... ich bin eine Mutter und ich sorge mich um meinen Sohn._  
_Bitte glaube nicht, dass ich dich unterschätze oder deine Fähigkeiten klein reden möchte. Nichts läge mir fernen. Ich weiß, wie hart du arbeitest, um in der Schule gut zu sein und nicht nur dein Wissen, sondern auch deine magische Stärke zu erweitern. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Und doch, ich kann nicht anders, als zu befürchten, dass du diesem Auftrag nicht gewachsen bist. Dein Gegner ist stark, stärker als ich, stärker als dein Vater. Alleine bist du machtlos._

_Wir wissen beide, was geschieht, wenn du versagst. Ich möchte es gar nicht aussprechen, ich möchte noch nicht einmal daran denken, doch der Gedanke ist bei jedem Schritt, den ich tue, in meinem Kopf._

_Ich habe deine Tante Bellatrix um Rat gefragt und sie stimmt mir zu, dass du ihm unterlegen bist. Du kennst sie, sie kann solche Dinge nicht ernst nehmen, doch wenn selbst sie so spricht..._

_Sie hat mich abbringen wollen von meiner Idee. Sie meinte, dein Auftrag sei eine Strafe für Lucius. Ich verstehe nicht genau, was sie damit meint, doch es kümmert mich nicht. Lucius ist ein erwachsener Mann, er kann sich selbst helfen und er hat seine Misere seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit zu verdanken. Denke nicht, dass ich ihn verachte, denn das tue ich nicht. Ich liebe deinen Vater noch immer, doch dich liebe ich mehr, du bist mein Kind._

_Severus wird dir helfen. Weise ihn nicht ab, wenn er sich an dich wendet. Ich habe lange gezögert, dir davon zu erzählen, doch als mir zu Ohren kam, dass du dich ihm verweigerst, konnte ich nicht länger schweigen. Er hat mir geschworen, dir zu helfen. Er hat einen unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt, verstehst du, Draco? Bellatrix hat ihn dazu gebracht, hat ihn auf ihre typische Weise provoziert. Ich hätte es nicht von ihm verlangt, doch nun weiß ich, dass du einen sicheren Verbündeten an deiner Seite hast. Weise ihn nicht erneut ab, Draco. Er kann nicht anders, er muss dir helfen._

_Ich vermisse dich und sorge mich um dich,_

_deine dich liebende Mutter_  
  
Er war froh, dass er den Brief nicht in der Großen Halle geöffnet hatte, sondern erst jetzt, am Abend, alleine im Schlafsaal in seinem Bett. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn irgendjemand mitbekommen hätte, dass Snape einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte, um ihm bei seinem Auftrag zu helfen. So sehr er vor Pansy und Blaise auch geprahlt hatte im Hogwarts-Express, die Realität hatte ihn mehr als eingeholt.  
  
Niemand durfte wissen, dass er Dumbledore umbringen sollte. Selbst bei seinen besten Freunden konnte er nicht wissen, ob sie nicht doch den falschen Leuten gegenüber etwas sagen würden.  
  
Entschlossen ging er zu der Feuerstelle, legte den Brief samt Umschlag hinein und zündete ihn an. Wusste seine Mutter denn nicht, dass jegliche Art von Post dieses Jahr durchleuchtet wurde? Was, wenn jemand den Brief geöffnet und gelesen hatte? Sicher, sie hatte keine Details verraten, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass Snape einen unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen hatte, wäre genug, um Verdacht zu erregen.  
  
Verstand sie denn wirklich nicht?  
  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Im Sommer hatte er noch gedacht, dass er aufgrund seiner überlegenen Fähigkeiten für den Auftrag ausgewählt worden war, doch sehr schnell schon war ihm klar geworden, dass das nicht der Fall sein konnte. Zwei Monate waren bereits rum und er hatte noch immer nichts erreicht. Es war unmöglich. Zumindest für ihn. Sein Vater hatte selbst auch davon gesprochen, dass dies seine Strafe war, doch erst vor kurzem hatte Draco verstanden, was damit gemeint war.  
  
Voldemort hatte ihm einen Auftrag gegeben, bei dem er nur versagen konnte. Wenn er versagen würde, würde das seinen Tod bedeuten. Das war die schlimmste Strafe, die man einem Vater antun konnte. Und im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter wusste er nur zu gut, wenn nicht er Dumbledore tötete, sondern Snape, würde ihm das dennoch als Versagen ausgelegt. Er durfte Snapes Hilfe nicht annehmen.  
  
Erneut spürte er Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Voldemort würde ihn töten. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er so eine Angst verspürt. Sie war schleichend gekommen. Jeder Tag des Schuljahres, der verging, jeder Tag, an dem ihm bewusster wurde, wie unmöglich sein Vorhaben war, ließ die Angst steigen. Vor einer Woche hatte er sich übergeben, alleine, in der Abgeschiedenheit eines nicht mehr genutztes Mädchenklos, nur beobachtet von einem Geist. Danach hatte er versucht, sich abzulenken, hatte sich in seine Arbeit am Verschwindekabinett gestürzt und nur noch nebensächlich an seinem Plan zur Ermordung Dumbledores gearbeitet.  
  
Vielleicht, wenn es ihm gelang, das Kabinett zu reparieren, vielleicht wäre der Dunkle Lord dann beeindruckt genug, um ihm zu vergeben. Vielleicht würde er ihn nicht töten. Niemandem war es bisher gelungen, das Kabinett zu reparieren, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm das gelang, war immer noch höher, als Dumbledore umzubringen. Es musste einfach klappen.  
  
Es musste.  
  
Kalter Schweiß stand auf Dracos Stirn. Seine Begegnung mit Granger gestern hatte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt, hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er in einer Schule war, umgeben von Schülern, deren größte Sorgen im Moment Liebe und Eifersucht zu sein schienen. Für einen Moment hatte er seine Angst vergessen können. Doch mit dem Brief seiner Mutter heute war alles wieder da. Die Wirklichkeit von Hogwarts, seiner Mitschüler, des Unterrichts, alles war wieder zurückgetreten und erschien verschwommen im Gegensatz zu der realen, übermäßig präsenten Angst vor seinem Tod.  
  
Es war beinahe zum Lachen, dass ausgerechnet jetzt Weihnachten bevorstand, das Fest der Liebe und Freude und Geborgenheit.


	3. 3. Dezember

Zumindest für eine Sache war es gut, dass Snape sich verpflichtet hatte, ihm zu helfen: Er konnte jederzeit eine Erlaubnis zur Benutzung der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek bekommen. Nachdem er die letzten Wochen intensiv den allgemein zugänglichen Teil durchsucht hatte, hatte er einsehen müssen, dass Details zu einem so seltenen Gegenstand wie dem Verschwindekabinett tatsächlich nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu finden sein würden. Und obwohl Snape nicht wusste, warum er die Erlaubnis brauchte, hatte er sie ihm ohne zu zögern ausgestellt.   
  
Es war bereits spät an diesem Mittwochabend, nach dem Abendessen waren nur noch wenige Schüler in der Bibliothek anzutreffen und so hatte Draco sich mit einem Stapel Bücher in eine der vielen Leseecken im öffentlichen Bereich zurückgezogen. Zu dieser Uhrzeit konnte er ungestört arbeiten. Oder zumindest hatte er das gedacht.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man dich mal in der Bibliothek sieht!"  
  
Erschrocken blickte Draco hoch. Vor ihm stand niemand Geringeres als Hermine Granger, die vermutlich letzte Person, die ihn bei seinen Nachforschungen erwischen sollte. Hastig klappte er das aktuelle Buch zu, legte es auf den Stapel der anderen Bücher und legte ein Stück Pergament über den Buchtitel.  
  
"Granger", knurrte er verärgert: "Ist dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass Leute, die in der Bibliothek sind, ungestört arbeiten wollen?"  
  
"Was bist du denn so empfindlich?", gab sie zurück und statt seinen Hinweis zu verstehen, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber, stellte ihre eigene Tasche ab und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Genervt griff Draco nach seinen Büchern und stand auf: "Du störst. Wenn du unbedingt hier sitzen willst, dann bitte, aber ich habe kein Interesse an deiner Gesellschaft."  
  
"Wow", kam es von ihr: "Sorry, dass meine Anwesenheit dich so sehr belästigt. Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns."  
  
Innerlich seufzte Draco. Natürlich hatten sie das hinter sich, aber in diesem speziellen Fall war sie gerade die letzte Person, die er sehen wollte. Er hatte kein Interesse, ihren zerbrechlichen Waffenstillstand zu gefährden, aber die Geheimhaltung seiner Pläne war einfach wichtiger.  
  
"Nimm's bitte nicht persönlich", sagte er kalt, während er seine Bücher im Arm umlagerte: "Aber ich habe wirklich gerade andere Sorgen und will in Ruhe gelassen werden."  
  
"Schön", zischte Hermine wütend, während sie ebenfalls wieder aufstand: "Dann sei halt ein Idiot. Ich hatte mich eigentlich nur bedanken wollen, aber bitte, wenn du nicht willst... ist offensichtlich eh vergebene Liebesmüh bei dir!"  
  
"Du musst nicht gleich zickig werden!", fauchte er. Warum musste sie immer alles direkt persönlich nehmen? War sie nicht sonst so intelligent? Resigniert stellte er seine Bücher wieder ab und wandte sich ihr zu: "Es ist wirklich nichts gegen dich. Ich will nur einfach in Ruhe arbeiten."  
  
"Aha", gab sie mit verschränkten Armen zurück: "Und warum sagst du das nicht einfach in einem normalen Tonfall? Warum musst du erstmal beleidigend werden?"  
  
Draco spürte, wie sein Geduldsfaden sich spannte. Wenn er das Verschwindekabinett nicht reparieren konnte, waren seine Tage gezählt, und jetzt sollte er sich für so eine Belanglosigkeit Granger gegenüber rechtfertigen? Als ob er keine anderen Sorgen hätte. In ihrer heilen Welt gab es natürlich keine anderen Probleme als Schule, gute Noten und freundliche Unterhaltungen mit freundlichen Menschen. Sie lebte gedankenlos in den Tag hinein, während sein erster Gedanke an jedem Morgen immer war, ob er den nächsten Tag noch erleben würde. Sie hatte kein Recht, ihm gegenüber den Moralapostel zu spielen.  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung, Granger!", fuhr er sie an und als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, sprudelte seine ganze Wut aus ihm heraus: "Komm mir nicht mit höflichem Gehabe und dummen Floskeln! Die Welt da draußen gibt einen Scheiß drauf, ob ich dich beleidige oder nicht. Hast du keine anderen Probleme? Ich jedenfalls sehe, was um mich herum passiert! Und außerhalb von Hogwarts! Ich weiß, dass das Leben aus mehr besteht als nur Schule und Lernen. Draußen sterben Menschen, weißt du das eigentlich?"  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung verfinsterte sich ihre Miene schlagartig und mit mindestens ebenso großer Wut entgegnete sie: "Sonst geht es dir gut, ja? Wer ist es denn, der für die Morde verantwortlich ist, mh? Dumbledore oder Voldemort? Und wem gehört deine Gefolgschaft? Weißt du eigentlich, was ich letzten Sommer durchgemacht habe? Ich war da draußen, Draco Malfoy! Ich wäre beinahe gestorben! Durch die Hand deines Vaters! Also erzähl mir nichts davon, ich wüsste nicht, was außerhalb von Hogwarts passiert!"  
  
"Du... was?"  
  
Überrumpelt ließ Draco die Arme sinken. Sein Vater saß im Gefängnis, weil er in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums eingebrochen war und dort mit anderen Todessern versucht hatte, Harry Potter zu töten. Niemand hatte ihm erzählt, worum es dabei gegangen war, seine eigene Mutter hatte es für besser gehalten, ihn im Dunkeln zu lassen. War Granger darin verwickelt?  
  
"Du bist derjenige, der nichts weiß, Malfoy", fuhr sie immer noch wütend fort: "Dein Vater sitzt im Gefängnis und das zurecht. Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt, gegen Todesser zu kämpfen? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, den Tod eines geliebten Menschen mit ansehen zu müssen? Deine Tante hat einen Menschen ermordet, dem ich nahe stand. Dein Vater hätte nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, mich zu töten, wenn er sein Ziel dadurch hätte erreichen können!"  
  
Draco spürte eine unerklärliche Wut in sich aufsteigen, Wut, die sich ganz eindeutig gegen Hermine Granger richtete. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Tisch umrundet und sie gepackt: "Wenn du das alles so genau weißt, Fräulein Superheldin, warum stolzierst du dann hier herum, als könnte dich kein Wässerlein trüben? Schwingst Reden über anständiges Benehmen, vergießt Krokodilstränen aus Liebeskummer, lernst weiter für die Schule, als wäre nichts geschehen?"  
  
Ein gefährliches Flackern trat in Hermines Augen, während sie entschlossen seine Hände beiseite schlug und ihm entgegnete: "Ich versuche, das letzte bisschen Normalität zu bewahren, das noch geblieben ist. Die Welt versinkt im Chaos und alles, was ich tun kann, damit meine besten Freunde und ich nicht in diesem Wahnsinn versinken, ist, genauso weiterzumachen wie bisher. Alltag, Struktur, Rituale... alles, was Halt gibt. Das Chaos wird schon früh genug zu uns kommen, wir müssen es nicht selbst heraufbeschwören."  
  
Ehe Draco darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Hermine sich ihre Tasche geschnappt und war aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Erschlagen ließ er sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl sinken. Sie machte ihn so wütend. Ihre besserwisserische Art, ihr überhebliches Getue. Wie konnte sie nur so normal weiter machen, wenn es stimmte, dass sie gegen seinen Vater, gegen Tante Bellatrix und andere Todesser gekämpft hatte? Wie schaffte sie es, dass die Angst sie nicht auffraß?  
  
Mehr als jemals zuvor hasste er in diesem Moment Hermine Granger. Er würde alles darum geben, genau wie sie einfach mit dem Schulalltag weiter machen zu können, doch er konnte nicht. Und dafür hasste er sie.

 

 

 

 


	4. 4. Dezember

Der Donnerstag kroch nur so dahin. Wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, könnte jeglicher Unterricht dieses Jahr ausfallen. Was war der Sinn? Er hatte bereits das Dunkle Mal angenommen, er wusste, wo seine Zukunft lag. Dass er überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte nur mit seinem Auftrag zu tun - und dem Wunsch seiner Mutter.  
  
Finster starrte er zu der anderen Hälfte des Klassenraums hinüber, wo die Gryffindors begierig jedes Wort ihrer Lieblingslehrerin McGonagall aufzusaugen schienen. Auch Granger war wie immer hochkonzentriert, offensichtlich kein Stück irritiert durch ihr Gespräch am Vortag. Fiel es ihr wirklich so leicht, alles zu vergessen und am Alltag festzuhalten? Er wusste, sie war Zeuge seines fehlgeschlagenen Versuchs geworden, ein verzaubertes Amulett in Dumbledores Hände zu schmuggeln. War selbst der Beinahe-Tod ihrer Hauskameradin Katie Bell nicht genug, um sie nervös zu machen?  
  
Er selbst war jedenfalls nervös. Im Moment war das Mädchen noch bewusstlos in St. Mungos, doch wer wusste, wann sie erwachen würde und woran sie sich dann erinnern konnte. Wenn auch nur der geringste Verdacht auf ihn fiel, wäre jegliche Hoffnung, entweder den Auftrag erfolgreich auszuführen oder das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, definitiv dahin.  
  
Erleichtert registrierte er, dass McGonagall die Stunde gerade für beendet erklärt hatte. Unmotiviert packte er seine Sachen zusammen und achtete nicht darauf, dass seine Freunde ohne ihn aus dem Raum eilten. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er sie nicht einmal Freunde nennen. Gewiss, Blaise und Theodore waren gute Gesprächspartner und sie verstanden sich auf Ebenen, die er mit sonst keinem teilen konnte. Doch seit er den Auftrag angenommen hatte, seit er das Dunkle Mal trug, musste er ihnen einen Teil über sich verschweigen, musste sie anlügen. Das taten Freunde einfach nicht.  
  
Gerade wollte er um die Ecke des Ganges biegen, da hörte er die wütende Stimme von Hermine Granger. Stritt sie mit jemandem?  
  
"Du machst dich lächerlich, Harry!"  
  
Offensichtlich war es Potter, mit dem sie eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatte, denn der klang nicht weniger genervt: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du ihn für unschuldig hältst!"  
  
Angespannt kniff Draco die Augen zusammen - worüber sprachen die beiden? Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte er der weiteren Unterhaltung, die sich hier mitten auf dem Schulflur zutrug.  
  
"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Malfoy für unschuldig halte!"  
  
Beinah hätte Draco einen Laut von sich gegeben. Es ging um ihn? Verkrampft presste er seine Schultasche gegen seine Brust und zwang sich, nicht sofort um die Ecke zu stürmen, um Antworten zu fordern.  
  
"Also denkst du auch, dass er es war, der das Amulett verzaubert hat! Wieso tust du so, als ob du das nicht glaubst?"  
  
"Hier geht es nicht um Glauben, Harry!", kam die leise Antwort von Hermine, die sich offensichtlich inzwischen bewusst geworden war, dass man sie leicht belauschen konnte: "Du beschuldigst hier gerade jemanden, einen Mordversuch begangen zu haben. Da brauchst du Beweise."  
  
"Was wir im Sommer gesehen haben..."  
  
"... kann alles Mögliche bedeuten! Das ist nicht stichhaltig!"  
  
"Du bist blind!", brüllte Harry wütend, ehe seine sich entfernenden Schritte davon kündigten, dass er Hermine alleine auf dem Gang hatte stehen lassen. Langsam atmete Draco aus. Also war Potter ihm auf der Spur, auch wenn er offensichtlich keine Beweise hatte. War ja klar, dass er ihn verdächtigen würde, einfach nur, weil er Draco Malfoy war. Aber Granger? Er hatte mehr von ihr erwartet. Wütend trat er um die Ecke und schleuderte ihr seine Tasche vor die Füße.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang genauso erschrocken und entsetzt, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen baute er sich vor ihr auf: "Na, schmieden wir Pläne mit unserem auserwählten Helden, wie wir auch den letzten Malfoy hinter Gitter bringen können?"  
  
"Du hast gelauscht", hauchte Hermine völlig überrumpelt. Draco konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlte und das geschah ihr Recht. Ohne auch nur einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, fuhr er fort: "Wie war das gestern? Du dachtest, wir hätten das alles hinter uns gelassen? Das waren doch deine Worte, oder? Oder galt das nur für mich, dass ich meine Verachtung für dich aufgeben soll, du aber weiterhin von mir als dem bösen Schwarzmagier denken darfst?"  
  
"So ist das nicht!", verteidigte sie sich, doch ihre Worte klangen schwach. Mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut legte Draco seine Hände rechts und links von ihr an der Wand ab, um ihre keine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu geben: "Das ist so typisch für euch Gryffindor. Immer redet ihr von Moral und erwartet, dass alle sich an eure Maßstäbe halten, dass alle immer ehrlich sind, aber selbst? Wer weiß, wie oft Potter schon die Schulregeln gebrochen hat, aber er wurde nie dafür bestraft. Und das hier jetzt? Was gibt euch das Recht, so über mich zu reden?"  
  
Jetzt wurde auch Hermine wütend. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gab sie zurück: "Schön, wenn du Ehrlichkeit willst, bitte. Dann sag mir doch mal, was du im Sommer bei Borgin und Burkes gekauft hast. Da war nicht zufällig eine verfluchte Halskette dabei?"  
  
Draco erblasste: "Was soll ich bei Borgin und Burkes wollen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, das frage ich ja dich", schoss Hermine zurück: "Fakt ist, du warst da. Wir haben dich gesehen. Und wir wissen beide, dass es in dem Laden kaum ein legales Objekt zu kaufen gibt."  
  
Draco schluckte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Besuch in der Nokturngasse ausgerechnet von Potter und Granger gesehen worden war. Er spürte förmlich, wie die Schlinge sich enger um seinen Hals zog.  
  
"Malfoy", riss ihn da Hermine aus seiner paralysierten Starre: "Wenn du... wenn du Hilfe brauchst... ich weiß, dass du kein böser Mensch bist, okay? Es ist mir egal, wer dein Vater ist oder was deine Tante getan hat. Wenn du in irgendetwas verwickelt bist, das dir nicht gefällt..."  
  
Der unerklärliche Hass kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Grangers Worte gingen ihm unter die Haut. Was bildete sie sich ein, ausgerechnet sie? Außer sich vor Wut packte er ihre Kehle und trat noch näher an sie heran. Beinahe unhörbar zischte er ihr zu: "Spar dir dein Mitleid, Granger. Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Was ich tue, tu ich freiwillig. Und ganz sicher brauche ich kein Schlammblut, das seine Nase in diese Dinge steckt!"  
  
Kaum waren die Worte gesagt, bereute Draco sie bereits. Er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt, obwohl sie Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten. Er sah, wie der Zorn in ihren Augen unendlicher Enttäuschung Platz machte. Frustriert ließ er von ihr ab und hob seine Tasche hoch.  
  
"Schade", flüsterte sie mit eisiger Stimme, "und hier dachte ich, dass wir das wirklich hinter uns gelassen hätten. Aber so kann man sich irren. Wer weiß, was aus dem netten Jungen geworden ist, den ich vor einem Jahr geküsst habe. Wirklich schade."  
  
Er konnte ihr nicht einmal widersprechen. Stumm blickte er ihr nach, während sie von ihm weg eilte. Er hatte sie nicht Schlammblut nennen wollen, wirklich nicht. Es war nur dieser Hass, den sie in ihm auslöste, diese Abscheu und Verachtung. Vielleicht war es besser so. Es wäre sowieso zu kompliziert, eine neutrale Beziehung zu Granger zu haben, während er gleichzeitig daran arbeitete, Todessern den Zutritt zu Hogwarts zu ermöglichen. Es war definitiv besser, wenn er sie vergessen würde und sich nicht darum sorgen musste, was jemand wie seine Tante mit Granger anstellen würde, wenn es erstmal soweit war.  
  
Es war definitiv besser so.

 

 

 


	5. 5. Dezember

Er war nicht der Typ für Selbstgespräche. Kein Mensch, der noch alle Sinne beisammen hatte, sprach mit sich selbst. Andererseits, das musste Draco mit einem ironischen Grinsen zugeben, war er sich schon lange nicht mehr sicher, ob er noch alle Sinne beisammen hatte. Im Moment jedenfalls stritt er im Geiste mit sich selbst, während seine Schritte ihn unaufhaltsam zur Bibliothek lenkten.  
  
Den ganzen Freitag über hatte er mit sich selbst gestritten, so intensiv, dass er am liebsten tatsächlich laut Selbstgespräche geführt hätte. Sollte er nach Granger suchen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen? Oder sollte er schweigen und glücklich darüber sein, dass sie keinerlei Beziehung mehr zueinander hatten? Er schwankte, mal gewann die eine Seite, mal die andere. Im Moment war jene Stimme lauter, die verlangte, dass er mit ihr sprach. Und deswegen stieg er die Stufen vom Kerker hoch zur Bibliothek. Allerdings sehr langsam, denn er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er das wirklich tun wollte.  
  
Es gab ja nicht einmal einen Grund. Er war ein Todesser und wollte im Auftrag Voldemorts jenen Mann töten, den Granger vermutlich vergötterte. Seine Familie, seine Freunde, alle, mit denen er aufgewachsen war, hatten ihn gelehrt, dass eine magische Welt ohne Eindringlinge viel stärker, viel elitärer, viel besser sein würde. Und nun hatte er die einmalige Chance, seinen Beitrag dazu zu leisten, diese Welt zu erschaffen. Endlich konnte er aus dem Schatten seines Vaters treten und wirklich Großes leisten.  
  
Wenn er nur nicht solche Angst hätte.  
  
Und je näher er Granger an sich heran ließ, umso schwerer würde es ihm am Ende fallen. Was erwartete er eigentlich von ihr? Selbst, wenn sie seine Entschuldigung akzeptieren würde, er musste sie trotzdem weiter anlügen. Sie sollte die allerletzte Person sein, um die er sich Gedanken machte. Und dennoch. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag seine Gedanken beherrscht.  
  
Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur, dass sie in ihm mehr sah als den Todesser. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie nach dem Quidditch-Spiel auf ihn gewartet hatte, und wie sie zwischen all ihrer Abneigung und all ihren Vorurteilen doch zugegeben hatte, dass sie sah, was er für seine Kameraden leistete. Es war unerwartet gewesen, doch es hatte ihm gut getan. Ihre Worte waren bis heute Balsam für seine Seele, wann immer er das Gefühl hatte, dass niemand ihn so sah, wie er wirklich war.  
  
Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur, dass wenigstens Hermine Granger nicht aufhörte, in ihm einen guten Menschen zu sehen.  
  
Er atmete tief durch, dann betrat er entschlossenen Schrittes die Bibliothek. Er wusste nicht, ob sie hier sein würde, aber wenn sie nach dem Abendessen außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes wäre, dann hier.  
  
Er hatte Glück. Beinahe unsichtbar hinter Stapeln von Büchern saß sie an einem Tisch in der Ecke, eine kleine Kristallkugel über ihrem Kopf, die ihr Licht spendete, und schrieb mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit Zeilen um Zeilen auf einen Pergamentbogen.  
  
„Guten Abend.“  
  
Sie zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Ohne aufzusehen, ja sogar, ohne ihren Schreibfluss zu unterbrechen, erwiderte sie mit kühler Stimme: „Verschwinde, Malfoy.“  
  
„Willst du nicht mal wissen, warum ich hier bin?“  
  
Ohne sich von ihrer abweisenden Aura stören zu lassen, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber und legte beide Hände offen auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
„Willst du mich wieder beleidigen?“, gab sie zurück, noch immer, ohne aufzusehen, aber immerhin hatte sie ihre Schreibfeder beiseitegelegt.  
  
Das war sein Stichwort, um wieder zu gehen. Es war es überhaupt nicht wert, sich so von ihr behandeln zu lassen. Er hatte hier sowieso nichts zu gewinnen. Er konnte nur verlieren, insbesondere, wenn sie seine Entschuldigung annahm.  
  
„Im Gegenteil“, sagte er entgegen seiner eigenen Bedenken: „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“  
  
Nun hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem skeptischen Blick schaute sie ihn direkt an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, die Arme vor sich gefaltet auf dem Tisch ruhend. Draco schluckte. Ihr offenes Starren behagte ihm nicht.  
  
„Ich bin habe ein Wort benutzt, das ich nicht hätte sagen sollen. Dafür will ich mich entschuldigen“, fuhr er schließlich fort. Noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten, irgendeine Form von Anerkennung für seinen Mut zu zeigen. Genervt seufzte er: „Was willst du denn noch hören, Granger? Muss ich mich erst vor dir in den Staub werfen, damit du kapierst, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine?“  
  
Nun flog der Hauch eines Lächelns über ihre Lippen und endlich lehnte Hermine sich in eine entspannte Haltung in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Über den Rand der Bücherstapel blickte sie ihn weiter an, jetzt jedoch wesentlich freundlicher: „Entschuldigung akzeptiert, Malfoy. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer dir das gefallen ist und ich bin ehrlich, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet.“  
  
Ungeduldig schob Draco die Stapel auseinander, um sie ganz sehen zu können: „Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet. Ich war bis zur letzten Sekunde nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich den Mund aufkriegen würde.“  
  
„Verständlich“, nickte Hermine. Für einen langen Moment schauten sie sich beide nur an, als suchten sie nach irgendetwas, was es jetzt noch zu sagen gab, doch beide konnten nichts finden. Es war schließlich Hermine, die das unangenehme Schweigen durchbrach: „Du hast von mir auch eine Entschuldigung verdient. Ich hätte Harry deutlicher widersprechen sollen. Ich weiß es besser, als dir solche Dinge zu unterstellen. Nur, weil du ein Malfoy bist, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass du hinter allen Verbrechen steckst.“  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte Draco zusammen. Was sollte er zu dieser Entschuldigung sagen? Sie hatte ja Recht mit ihrem Verdacht, mehr, als sie ahnte. Er hatte am Vortag einfach gehofft, dass sie ihm vertrauen würde, dass sie ob ihrer besonderen Beziehung nicht blind dem Hass von Potter folgen würde. Aber am Ende des Tages hatte sie ja alles Recht dazu.  
  
„Ich kann nicht so sein wie du, Granger“, flüsterte er schließlich, „ich wollte, ich könnte. Ich kann nicht ausblenden, was außerhalb von Hogwarts passiert. Dazu bin ich… zu sehr drin. Ich…“, er brach ab, als er spürte, wie seine Stimme versagte. Er wusste, sein ganzer Hass, den er gestern auf Hermine verspürt hatte, war nur Neid gewesen. Neid darauf, dass sie Freunde hatte, die ihr halfen, ihren Alltag weiterzuleben. Neid auf ihre Stärke. Er wusste, dass sein Plan sie in Lebensgefahr brachte. Beinahe unhörbar sagte er schließlich: „Lass dich nicht zu sehr von Gefühlen lenken, Granger. Wenn… wenn jemand dich warnt, nimm es ernst, okay? Selbst wenn er dich vor… vor mir warnt.“  
  
„Malfoy, was…?“  
  
Doch er gab ihr keine Zeit, Fragen zu stellen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand er auf und verließ die Bibliothek. Granger sollte nicht aufhören, ihn zu verdächtigen, auch wenn es sich so gut anfühlte zu wissen, dass sie ihm vertraute. Es könnte sie das Leben kosten, wenn sie aufhörte, ihn zu verdächtigen.  
  
Mit geballten Fäusten beschleunigte er seine Schritte.


	6. 6. Dezember

****_Ich brauche den Ort, der alles versteckt._

_Ich brauche den Ort, der alles versteckt._

_Ich brauche den Ort, der alles versteckt._

Nachdem er das dritte Mal an der Wand vorbeigegangen war, blieb Draco stehen und beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine Tür zum Vorschein kam. Er war in einer Welt voller Magie aufgewachsen, doch dieses Stück Zauberei erfüllt ihn immer wieder neu mit Staunen. Hogwarts war ein Schloss, so getränkt mit Zauberei, dass die erstaunlichsten Dinge hier geschehen und versteckt sein konnten. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er Potter einmal dankbar sein würde, doch ohne dessen unwissentliche Hilfe hätte er niemals von der Existenz des Raumes, der alles versteckt, erfahren.

Gerade wollte er nach der Türklinke greifen, da hielt ihn eine Stimme auf: „Malfoy?“

Langsam schloss er die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es kam nie jemand hierher, nie. Schon gar nicht an einem Samstag so früh morgens.

„Granger“, sagte er schließlich gepresst und wandte sich ihr zu. Sie war am anderen Ende des Ganges und erst, als sie näher kam, bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren. Hatte sie geweint?

„Was tust du hier?“

Verächtlich schnaubte Draco: „Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen. Wieso bist du so früh überhaupt schon wach?“

Er sah, wie ihre Schultern herunter sanken und sie ihren Blick senkte. Ihr Tonfall klang müde, als sie erklärte: „Wir hatten heute ganz früh nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen, ehe der ganze Trubel ausbricht. Aber… naja, Ron hat jetzt Lavender und da… sind Harry und ich eben nicht mehr gut genug. Und dann hat Lavender gesagt, dass Ginny heute mit Dean nach Hogsmeade will. Das hat Harry die Laune verdorben. Ich hab ihr natürlich gesagt, dass das echt taktlos war, aber da hat Ron sich eingemischt und meinte, ich hätte kein Recht, seine Freundin so anzumeckern. Und naja… jetzt bin ich hier.“

Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte Draco seine Arme: „Entschuldige, wenn ich dir kein Mitgefühl ausspreche, aber… Weasley sollte der letzte sein, um den du eine Träne vergießt.“

Für einen Moment befürchtete er, dass Hermine direkt vor seinen Augen in Tränen ausbrechen würde, doch dann holte sie tief Luft und richtete ihren Blick forschend auf ihn: „Und du? Was machst du hier? Ich wusste nicht, dass du den Raum hier kennst.“

Unbehaglich zuckte Draco mit den Schultern: „Naja, so unauffällig wart ihr ja nicht letztes Jahr mit euren geheimen Treffen hier. Hat mich zwar eine Weile gekostet, aber ich hab rausgekriegt, wie man die Tür ruft.“

„Das ist keine Antwort.“

Genervt fuhr sich Draco durch sein Haar. Was wollte sie denn noch hören? Es gab keinen Grund, warum er sich vor ihr rechtfertigen musste, oder warum er ihr gar anvertrauen sollte, was er hier tat. Langsam erwiderte er: „Manchmal muss man halt Dinge verstecken.“

Nun trat ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf ihre Gesicht: „Was?“

Auch Draco war nun verunsichert – sprachen sie von derselben Sache? Vorsichtig meinte er: „Na, du meinst doch den Raum hier, oder? Der Raum, der alles versteckt?“

Für einen Moment noch schaute sie ihn irritiert an, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Ich verstehe. Herrje, Malfoy. Was genau hast du dir gewünscht, als du nach diesem Raum gesucht hast?“

Noch verwirrter als zuvor sagte er: „Naja, ich habe den Raum gesucht, der euch versteckt hat. Ich bin immer wieder hier lang und habe darüber nachgedacht, wie man sich hier verstecken kann. Und irgendwann tauchte die Tür auf mit dem Raum dahinter. Voller… Zeug. Riesig. Da findet man niemals etwas, wenn man nicht genau weiß, wo man es hin getan hat.“

„Ja“, nickte Hermine, die immer noch schelmisch grinste: „Ich kenne den Ort, der alles versteckt. Aber das ist nicht, was dieser Raum ist. Soll ich es dir zeigen?“

Unweigerlich war er genervt von ihrer Art, wie sie ihn auslachte und sich so viel klüger gab. Zähneknirschend knurrte er: „Bitte, nur zu, wenn du es so viel besser weißt.“

Für einen Augenblick betrachtete sie ihn eingehend, dann schritt sie entschlossen dreimal den Flur auf und ab, bis sich die Tür änderte. Plötzlich war da eine riesige, alte doppelflügelige Tür aus dunklem Holz, die aussah, als gehörte sie in ein anderes Jahrhundert.

„Komm“, flüsterte Hermine und öffnete eine Seite. Mit einem aufgeregten Glitzern in den Augen, das ihn unwillkürlich ansteckte, folgte er ihr auf den Fuß. Gemeinsam traten sie durch die Tür und während sie hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, klappte sein Mund weit auf. Das hier war definitiv nicht der Raum, den er erwartet hatte.

Soweit das Auge reichte standen deckenhohe Regale, voll mit alten Büchern, alles verkleidet mit dunklem Holz und nur direkt vor ihnen stand ein kleiner, runder Tisch flankiert von zwei riesigen dunkelroten Ohrensesseln. Mit leuchtenden Wangen trat Hermine zu dem Tisch rüber und wieder sagte sie nur: „Komm!“

Langsam, immer noch überwältigt von dem Anblick dieser riesigen Bibliothek, ging er ihr hinterher, ließ sich neben ihr in einen der Sessel fallen und richtete den Blick zur Decke.

„Was ist das hier?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie minutenlang schweigend die Atmosphäre des Raumes auf sich hatten wirken lassen.

„Das“, erklärte Hermine und jetzt klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr belustigt oder überlegen, sondern vollkommen erfasst von derselben Ehrfurcht, die auch Draco verspürte: „Das ist der Raum der Wünsche. Dieser Raum kann alles sein, was du dir wünschst. Alles. Und ich habe mir… den gemütlichsten Raum gewünscht, den ich mir vorstellen konnte. Wenn ich mich jemals irgendwohin zurückziehen müsste, um alleine zu weinen oder nachzudenken, so sähe der Raum aus. Das hier, Draco Malfoy“, sagte sie, während ihre Stimme einen belegten Klang annahm: „Das hier ist mein Innerstes.“

Es gab nichts, was er darauf sagen konnte. Überwältigt von der Magie des Raumes, aber mindestens ebenso erstaunt über ihre Offenheit, schloss er die Augen. Ja, so riesig dieser Raum auch war, er fühlte sich gemütlich an. Geborgenheit. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber wenn er jemals einen Raum zum Alleine Sein brauchen würde, er sähe vermutlich sehr ähnlich aus.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie aufstand. Erst, als ihre Stimme aus einiger Entfernung her ertönte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie zur Tür gegangen war. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute sie fragend an.

„Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse, Malfoy“, sagte sie sanft: „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast den Raum, der alles versteckt, für irgendetwas gebraucht. Also lasse ich dich jetzt alleine, damit du tun kannst, wozu du hergekommen bist. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir Rechenschaft ablegst. Aber… wenn du für dich behalten könntest, was ich dir heute gezeigt habe… diesen Raum, und vor allem, wie er für mich aussieht… das wäre sehr nett. Oh, und… frohen Nikolaus!“

Überwältigt blickte Draco ihr nach, wie sie langsam die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Er fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dass sie nicht darauf bestanden hatte, dass er ihr sagte, was er hier eigentlich wollte, rechnete er ihr hoch an. Und gleichzeitig hinterließ es einen unangenehmen Nachgeschmack.

Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass in dem Raum, der alles versteckt, ein Verschwindekabinett stand, dessen andere Hälfte bei Borgin und Burkes war? Würde sie ihn dann immer noch in Ruhe lassen? Sicher würde sie wissen wollen, was er damit vorhatte.

Ein verzweifeltes Lachen stieg in ihm auf, während mit einer Hand sein Gesicht verbarg. Das hier war definitiv nichts, auf das er stolz sein konnte.


	7. 7. Dezember

****Nachdenklich betrachtete Draco den angebissenen Apfel in seiner Hand. Es funktionierte inzwischen problemlos, unbelebte Objekte durch das Verschwindekabinett zu schicken, doch jegliches Lebewesen, das er hineintat, kam nie wieder raus. Er verstand nicht, warum. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Er hatte alle Bücher, die die Bibliothek zu diesem Thema hatte, durchgewälzt, doch er konnte einfach keine Lösung finden.

Frustriert schleuderte er den Apfel von sich. Die Zeit lief ab. Für andere mochte der Sommer und damit das Ende des Schuljahres noch in weiter Ferne liegen, doch wenn er in dem Tempo weiter an dem verfluchten Schrank bastelte wie bisher, würden die wenigen Monate niemals ausreichen. Es schien, als ließe das Schicksal nicht mit sich reden. Er konnte es nicht austricksen.

Resigniert blickte er zu der Flasche Alkohol hinüber. Er würde dieses Jahr noch abwarten, wenigstens bis Weihnachten, ehe er einen zweiten Versuch startete. Er wusste, die Aussicht, das Gift über Slughorn zu Dumbledore zu schmuggeln, war noch verrückter als sein Versuch mit Katie Bell, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Es war der Versuch, der zählte, mehr würde er sowieso nie erreichen. Vielleicht würde Voldemort Gnade walten lassen, wenn er die Versuche sah. Vielleicht.

Stöhnend sank Draco zu Boden. Die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit, die ihn inzwischen regelmäßig plagten, krochen wieder hoch. Er hatte am Vortag noch eine geschlagene Stunde in dem von Hermine Granger erschaffenen Raum gesessen, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Stille genossen. Erst, als er schließlich den Raum verlassen hatte, waren all die Angst, die Verzweiflung und der Hass zurückgekehrt. Für einen Moment hatte er im Raum der Wünsche alles vergessen können.

Und jetzt wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Granger wieder vor ihm auftauchen würde und ein neues Wunder wirken könnte. So ätzend sie auch manchmal war, ihr warmes Lächeln und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn einfach akzeptierte und keine Fragen stellte, waren im Moment alles, was ihn daran hinderte, mit gezücktem Stab in Dumbledores Büro zu stürmen und ihn zu einem Duell zu fordern. Es wäre Selbstmord. Aber vermutlich immer noch ein gnädigerer Tod als durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords.

Mit unsicheren Schritten wankte er durch den Raum voller Trödel, bog mal hier, mal da an einem Turm von Schrott vorbei, bis er schließlich an der Tür angelangt war. Leise trat er hinaus und beobachtete, wie die Tür langsam wieder mit der Wand verschmolz.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich hier finden würde.“

Erschrocken drehte er sich um: „Granger!“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte sie sanft und trat näher an ihn heran: „Ich spioniere dir nicht nach, keine Sorge. Es ist nur…“

Die lächelnde Fassade brach zusammen und plötzlich sah sich Draco mit einem verzweifelt schluchzenden Mädchen konfrontiert. Hilflos legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Was ist denn los?“

„Es sind alles solche Idioten“, kam es gepresst zwischen zwei Schluchzern von ihr: „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Ron nicht mehr mit mir redet, aber jetzt ist auch noch Harry sauer auf mich, weil ich gesagt habe, dass Ginny gehen kann, mit wem sie will. Als hätten wir keine anderen Probleme!“

Unsicher blickte Draco den Gang entlang. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand hierher kommen würde, aber dennoch wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie nicht gesehen wurden. Zögerlich erwiderte er: „Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass solche alltäglichen Dinge gut sind? Stabilität durch Alltag und so?“

Unwillig schüttelte sie seine Hand ab: „Ja! Hab ich! Aber das heißt nicht, dass das alles sein sollte, worüber man nachdenkt! Merlin… Harry versteht einfach nicht. Er ist wichtig! Er… Oh, er ist so fixiert auf Kleinigkeiten, dass er das große Ganze aus den Augen verliert. Und wenn er nicht bereit ist, was soll dann aus uns allen werden?“

Betreten blicke Draco zu Boden. Das hier war definitiv nicht die Unterhaltung, die sie miteinander führen sollten: „Nichts für ungut, Granger, aber… denkst du nicht, dass ich da der falsche Ansprechpartner bin?“

„Mit wem soll ich denn sonst reden?“, fuhr sie ihn zornig an: „Ich habe doch niemanden! Niemand versteht, was los ist! Du schon! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du weißt, was außerhalb von Hogwarts auf uns lauert. Wenn nicht mit dir, mit wem soll ich sonst reden?“

„Granger“, sagte er leise, „verstehst du nicht, was ich dir sagen will? Verstehst du es wirklich nicht?“

Aus tränenüberströmten Augen sah sie ihn an: „Du warst es doch, der mir gesagt hat, ich soll ihn nicht verdächtigen ohne Beweise. Also, hier bin ich und verdächtige dich nicht.“

„Du hast mir gestern dein Innerstes gezeigt und mich gebeten, es für mich zu behalten“, flüsterte er: „Kannst du dasselbe für mich tun?“

Sie nickte nur. Er wusste, er war unfair. Er konnte nicht von ihr verlangen, dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, aber es war alles, was er ihr zeigen konnte, ohne die wirklich wichtigen Dinge zu verraten. Wortlos rollte er seinen Ärmel hoch und streckte ihr sein Handgelenk hin.

„Verstehst du jetzt?“, hakte er nach.

„Du…“, setzte sie an, doch ihre Stimme brach. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an.

„Ja, Granger. Das ist es, was ich die ganze Zeit versuche, dir klarzumachen. Ich habe das hier seit dem Sommer. Ich weiß, was außerhalb von Hogwarts los ist. Aber ich stehe auf der anderen Seite.“

Sie taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bis sie gegen die kalte Wand des Flures stieß: „Aber… du bist so wütend geworden, als du gehört hast, dass Harry und ich dich verdächtigen!“

Zynisch lachte er auf: „Oh, ja, das bin ich. Paradox, nicht wahr? Vielleicht wollte ich dich einfach nur in die Irre führen, damit mir niemand nachschnüffelt?“

Er hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da bereute er sie schon. Er wusste, er durfte Granger nicht an sich heran lassen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Er wollte sie nicht verscheuchen, auch wenn es besser für ihn gewesen wäre. Verzweifelt blickte er sie an, während sie ihn ebenso anschaute.

„Nein“, sagte sie schließlich leise, aber bestimmt: „Das da heißt gar nichts. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Malfoy. Ist mir egal, was du denkst. Ich jedenfalls glaube an dich. Das da bedeutet nichts!“

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sich selbst belog und lächerlich machte, doch sie lief davon. Schneller, als er sie jemals hatte rennen sehen, lief sie vor ihm weg, als wollte sie seine Antwort nicht einmal hören.

Und er ließ sie.


	8. 8. Dezember

Aus müden Augen betrachtete Draco seine Hauskameraden. Geschichte war immer eine Stunde, in der jeder seinen eigenen Dingen nachging, denn Professor Binns kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob man ihm zuhörte oder nicht. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saßen die Gryffindors und machten einen mindestens ebenso interessierten Eindruck. Außer Granger, die irgendwoher die Konzentration nahm, auch dieser Stunde aufmerksam zu folgen.  
  
Blaise und Theodore neben ihm waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht wollten, dass er ihnen zuhören konnte. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres waren die beiden immer mehr zusammengewachsen. Blaise, den er zuvor als seinen besten Freund bezeichnet hatte, war offensichtlich nicht länger interessiert an ihm. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, immerhin saß sein Vater in Azkaban, der Dunkle Lord war unzufrieden mit der Familie Malfoy und die Familie Zabini hatte schon immer ihre Ambitionen über alle Loyalitäten gestellt. Draco hatte sich nur selbst belogen, als er all die Jahre zuvor gedacht hatte, dass Blaise mit ihm befreundet war, weil er wirklich Interesse an ihm hatte. Selbst seine Ankündigung im Hogwarts-Express, dass er dieses Jahr direkt für den Lord arbeiten würde, hatte den Schaden nicht mehr reparieren können.  
  
Achtsam, dass keiner im Raum mitbekam, wohin er schaute, richtete sich sein Blick auf Hermine. Sie waren gleichzeitig am Klassenzimmer angekommen, doch statt des vorsichtigen Lächelns, das sie ihm sonst immer heimlich zuwarf, hatte sie ihn einfach ignoriert und sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum gedrängt. Anscheinend hatte sie über Nacht beschlossen, dass sie ihm doch nicht länger vertrauen würde. Das Dunkle Mal war wohl selbst für sie zu eindeutig, als dass sie es weg reden konnte.  
  
Erleichtert registrierte er, dass die Stunde endlich vorbei war und er der unangenehmen Nichtachtung seiner einstigen Freunde entkommen konnte. Er eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer und wollte gerade in den Gang hinaus eilen, der ihn  zu Myrtes Toilette führte, da wurde er von hinten angerempelt. Überrascht drehte er sich um.  
  
„Malfoy“, flüsterte Hermine ihm zu: „Komm mal mit!“  
  
Ehe er darauf reagieren konnte, lief sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Nervös schaute Draco sich um, doch keiner der anderen Schüler schien sich um ihn oder Hermine zu kümmern. Blaise und Theo gingen an ihm vorbei, immer noch in einer Konversation vertieft, die sie offensichtlich vor allen anderen geheim halten wollten. Seufzend wandte er sich um. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren?  
  
Hermine wartete an der nächsten Ecke auf ihn. Ohne Übergang drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Malfoy, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du sie bekommen, das weißt du, ja?“  
  
Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde sie kaum in seinen Plan einweihen oder gar von seinem Auftrag erzählen. Verächtlich erwiderte er: „Du überschätzt dich!“  
  
Verärgert blickte sie ihn an: „Vielen Dank. Aber ich rede gar nicht von mir! Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von ihm, aber Dumbledore hat ein offenes Ohr für alle Schüler. Er diskriminiert nicht!“  
  
Unwillkürlich brach Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus. Was für ein großartiger Vorschlag! Er sollte wirklich zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen, wie er ihn am besten umbringen könnte. Wahrhaft großartig. Mit mühsam unterdrückten Lachen erwiderte er: „Er diskriminiert nicht? Glaubst du dir eigentlich selbst, wenn du sowas sagst?“  
  
Offensichtlich nicht erheitert verschränkte Hermine ihre Arme: „Ich meine es nur gut. Wenn du nicht willst…“  
  
„Mal ehrlich, Granger“, fuhr er sarkastisch fort: „Alleine in unserem ersten Jahr. Wir haben den Hauspokal gewonnen und dann hat Dumbledore noch schnell über hundert Punkte aus seinem Hut gezaubert, damit Gryffindor gewinnt. Ich könnte tausend solcher Begebenheiten aufzählen. Also komm mir nicht damit, dass er niemanden diskriminiert!“  
  
„Schön“, zischte Hermine: „dann sei halt so. Aber erzähl mir, warum hast du mir das Mal gezeigt, mh?“  
  
Überrascht trat er einen Schritt zurück: „Was meinst du?“  
  
Unwirsch trat sie dich an ihn heran und stupste ihn mit ihrem Finger in die Brust: „Verkauf mich nicht für dumm! Du hast mir das Mal gezeigt, weil du Hilfe willst! Also, hier bin ich.“  
  
Verunsichert zog Draco seine Augenbrauen zusammen und packte sie am Handgelenk: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es in deinem Kopf aussehen muss, dass du so eine Schlussfolgerung logisch findest! Und jetzt hör auf mich zu pieksen!“  
  
Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Frustration wuchs: „Was willst du von mir, Malfoy? Hör auf, so widersprüchlich zu sein, und sag mir einfach, was du willst. Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, dich zu verstehen. Ich habe dich in Ruhe gelassen, keine Fragen gestellt… was willst du noch? Was willst du von mir?“  
  
„Ich will gar nichts!“, fuhr er sie an. Er verstand sie nicht, er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte: „Warum sollte ich irgendetwas von dir wollen?“  
  
„Und warum tauchst du dann jeden Tag auf und redest mit mir? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du einfach so meine Anwesenheit plötzlich angenehm findest!“  
  
Wütend stieß er sie von sich: „Du bist doch diejenige, die mir auflauert! Oder wie willst du das gestern nennen?“  
  
„Ja, absolut richtig!“, gab Hermine ebenso wütend zurück: „Gestern hab ich einfach mal ein freundliches Gesicht gebraucht, um meine Wut loszuwerden. Und weil du vorher immer zu mir gekommen bist, dachte ich, dass ich auch mal zu dir kommen kann. Oder habe ich mich da geirrt?“  
  
„Wir sind keine Freunde, Granger! Ich will nichts von dir und ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass du mir nachläufst.“  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich: „Genau, richtig. Wir sind keine Freunde. Deswegen hast du mir auch das Mal gezeigt. Hast es deinen anderen, echten Freunden auch gezeigt? Zabini? Nott? Nein? Hab ich mir gedacht. Wer von uns beiden ist es wohl, der sich selbst belügt?“  
  
„Granger…“  
  
„Geh zu Dumbledore. Bitte, Malfoy!“, ihr Tonfall klang nun beinahe flehend: „Wir wissen beide, dass bald, sehr bald ein Krieg ausbrechen wird. Und ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen müssen. Verstehst du das? Ich will nicht! Und… niemand zwingt sich, für Voldemort zu kämpfen.“  
  
„Niemand zwingt dich, Potters beste Freundin zu sein!“, erwiderte Draco verächtlich.  
  
„Richtig, aber es ist meine Wahl! Man hat die Wahl!“, Hermine schrie inzwischen beinahe, so frustriert war sie.  
  
„Wer sagt dir, dass ich nicht gewählt habe?“  
  
„Du hast mir gezeigt, dass du ein guter Mensch sein kannst! Gute Menschen… gute Menschen sind keine Todesser.“  
  
Genervt schloss Draco die Augen. Er spürte, wie unkontrollierte Wut in ihm hochstieg. Sie verstand ihn nicht. Er atmete langsam aus, öffnete sie wieder und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern: „Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Okay? Ich werde nicht zu Dumbledore gehen und ich bin auch nicht dein Freund.“  
  
„Urgh!“, kam es frustriert von Hermine, dann trat sie an ihm vorbei. Ehe sie ging, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um: „Wenn du aufgehört hast, so mit dir selbst beschäftigt zu sein… du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. So leicht lasse ich mich nicht verschrecken!“


	9. 9. Dezember

Draco presste seine Zähne fest aufeinander und vergrub seine geballten Fäuste tief in seinen Hosentaschen. Er hatte keine Lust, es schon wieder zu versuchen, das Ergebnis war eh stets dasselbe. Er machte sich lächerlich. Und dieser Blick, den er ihm immer zuwarf, wenn er ihn ansprach. Diese Mischung aus Mitleid und Abscheu. Als würde er eine Kakerlake beobachten, die auf dem Rücken lag und sich nicht selbst umdrehen konnte. Aber anstatt ihr zu helfen, wollte er sie lieber zertreten, es war die einfachere Lösung. Er hasste diesen Blick.  
  
Draco atmete tief durch und wartete, bis der Klassenraum leer war, ehe er nach vorne zu Professor Slughorn trat. Er setzte ein unbesorgtes, fröhliches Lächeln auf und sagte: „Sir, ich habe am Wochenende einen Brief meines Großvaters erhalten. Er lässt Sie schön grüßen.“  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Slughorn sich zu ihm umdrehte, als wolle er gar nicht mit ihm sprechen. Innerlich wappnete Draco sich für den Gesichtsausdruck, der sich ihm unweigerlich zeigen würde, und klammerte sich an sein fröhliches Lächeln. Wie erwartet, betrachtete Slughorn ihn nicht sonderlich freundlich: „Wie schön, wie schön. Danke, Mr. Malfoy.“  
  
Draco schluckte und fuhr fort: „Er schrieb, dass er sehr froh sei, dass Sie dieses Jahr unser Lehrer sind. Er hat eine sehr hohe Meinung von Ihnen.“  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln flog über Slughorns Gesicht: „Nun, Ihr Großvater war ein sehr guter Schüler, sehr höflich, sehr charmant, ein Gentleman, wie man ihn selten trifft.“  
  
Bemüht darum, begeistert dreinzuschauen, nickte Draco: „Ja, da haben Sie recht. Er sagt mir ständig, dass ich werden soll wie er, wenn ich erwachsen bin.“  
  
„Ja, da tun Sie gut dran“, kam es kurzangebunden von Slughorn: „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun? Ich bin ein wenig in Eile…“  
  
Frustriert nickte Draco erneut und ließ ihn alleine. Es hatte keinen Sinn, egal, aus welcher Richtung er das Gespräch anfing, Slughorn ließ sich nie wirklich auf ihn ein. Wütend verließ er den Klassenraum, nur um festzustellen, dass Potter, Weasley und Granger vor der Tür standen und offensichtlich gelauscht hatten. Ohne auf sie zu achten, schritt er an ihnen vorbei. Er konnte die Verachtung auf dem Gesicht von Potter gerade nicht ertragen.  
  
„Was hab ich euch gesagt?“, hörte er Potter hinter sich flüstern: „Er versucht ständig, sich bei Slughorn einzuschleimen. Er will unbedingt zu seinem Club eingeladen werden… so peinlich.“  
  
Rasend vor Wut beschleunigte Draco seine Schritte. Potter musste gerade reden, er war es doch, der der Liebling aller Lehrer war. Der dumme Slug-Club war ihm völlig egal, als ob es ihn irgendwie interessieren würde, von diesem senilen alten Mann zu irgendwelchen Dinner-Partys eingeladen zu werden. Es wäre nur so viel einfacher, wenn er wenigstens einmal halbwegs unbeobachtet im Schutz der Menge das Büro betreten könnte. Mehr wollte er doch nicht.  
  
„Malfoy!“  
  
Genervt blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen. War ja klar, dass Granger ihm nachlaufen würde. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Mit verschränkten Armen drehte er sich zu ihr um: „Was? Du willst mit mir reden, währen Potter und das Wiesel in der Nähe sind?“  
  
„Sei kein Idiot, Malfoy“, schnappte Hermine: „Die beiden sind in die andere Richtung gegangen.“  
  
„Wäre ja auch zu peinlich, wenn sie ihre kleine Prinzessin mit der bösen Schlange aus Slytherin reden sehen würden, was?“  
  
„Okay, alles klar, ich nerve dich, aber kannst du dich für einen Moment daran erinnern, dass wir eigentlich Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten?“, gab sie ungeduldig zurück. Kopfschüttelnd ließ Draco seine Schultern sinken. Es war beeindruckend, wie beharrlich Granger war. Er konnte abweisend sein, wie er wollte, sie kam trotzdem immer wieder zurück. Er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen, er hatte sein Möglichstes getan, sich von ihr fern zu halten, wenn sie das nicht wollte, mehr konnte er nicht tun.  
  
„Schön“, sagte er langsam: „Was kann ich für dich tun, Prinzessin?“  
  
„Spar dir die Ironie!“, fuhr sie ihn an: „Ich dachte eher, dass ich etwas für dich tun kann.“  
  
„Und was könnte das sein?“, unterbrach er sie. Ein Gedanke kam ihn und mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln trat er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Möchtest du mich wieder aufmuntern? Wie letztes Jahr?“  
  
Amüsiert registrierte er, dass sie wie damals auch sofort rot anlief, doch sie schüttelte nur energisch mit dem Kopf: „Das… das meinte ich nicht! Ich dachte, falls du wirklich in den Slug-Club willst…“  
  
„Als ob ich mich für so einen Blödsinn interessieren würde!“, unterbrach er sie erneut, diesmal jedoch wütend: „Du glaubst auch alles, was Potter erzählt, oder?“  
  
„Oh, entschuldige, hoher Herr, dass ich dir meine Hilfe anbiete!“, zischte Hermine, während ihr Gesicht noch roter wurde: „Als ob irgendjemandem entgangen sei, dass du immer und immer wieder versuchst, auf Slughorns gute Seite zu kommen. Wenn das nicht dein Ziel ist, was dann?“  
  
„Nicht deine Sache, Granger, wie oft noch?“  
  
„Ich hab’s verstanden, ist gut. Immer noch stur“, murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Lauter fügte sie hinzu: „Okay, ich sag das jetzt einfach, mach damit, was du willst. Ich bin im Slug-Club und wir dürfen für die Weihnachtsfeier dieses Wochenende eine Begleitung mitnehmen. Alles klar?“  
  
„Süß, Granger“, schmunzelte Draco und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange: „Soll das ein Date werden? Wo bleibt da mein Kuss?“  
  
„Ach, lass das endlich!“, fuhr sie ihn an und schlug seine Hand weg: „Waffenstillstand, erinnerst du dich? Keine Not, mich ständig zu ärgern.“  
  
„Und wenn ich es ernst meinte?“, erwiderte er ernst. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er es ernst meinte, aber die Erinnerung daran, wie gut ihm der Kuss nach dem verlorenen Quidditch-Spiel getan hatte, machte ihn neugierig. Granger hatte die letzten Tage schon bewiesen, dass sie ihm auf unerklärliche Weise gut tun konnte einfach nur mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Wer wusste schon, was sie noch für ihn tun konnte?  
  
„Wenn du es ernst meinst…“, setzte sie an, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie schlucken musste, ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte: „Wenn du es ernst meinst, dann… wäre es okay.“  
  
Überrascht starrte er sie für einen Moment einfach nur an, ehe er verarbeiten konnte, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Angespannt leckte er über seine Lippen, dann legte er ihr erneut eine Hand auf die Wange.  
  
„Aber du meinst es gar nicht ernst…“  
  
Und noch bevor er begriff, was sie tat, hatte sie seine Hand vorsichtig von sich genommen und einen Schritt zurück getan: „Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, Malfoy. Wäre schön, wenn du das auch sein könntest. Wenn du es nicht ernst meinst, tu gar nicht erst so.“  
  
Dann war sie weg, eilte mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang zur Großen Halle. Verwirrt blickte er ihr nach. Wie konnte sie so sicher sein, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Er wusste es ja selbst nicht einmal. Er hatte sie damals aus einem Impuls heraus geküsst und sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Was wäre diesmal anders?


	10. 10. Dezember

Müde saß Draco in der Mädchentoilette von Myrte und spielte mit dem Schlüssel zum Verschwindekabinett. Er sollte eigentlich in der Großen Halle am Mittagstisch sein, doch er hatte keinerlei Appetit. Seine Beziehung zu Granger hatte gestern plötzlich eine Form angenommen, die absolut nicht hilfreich war. Es war eine Sache, vor über einem Jahr mal kurz rumgeknutscht zu haben und danach in friedlicher Koexistenz zu leben. Es war etwas ganz anderes, sich plötzlich wieder genauso wie vor einem Jahr zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen. Er konnte mit sich selbst schimpfen, wie er wollte, Tatsache war: Er wollte unter keinen Umständen mehr, dass ihr irgendetwas geschah. Leider war er nicht bereit, sein Leben für sie zu geben. Er hatte die Wahl zwischen Skylla und Charybdis: Entweder, er ließ das Verschwindekabinett in Ruhe und reparierte es nicht, so dass sein Notfallplan für Voldemorts Auftrag unerfüllt blieb – was seinen sicheren Tod bedeutete – oder er arbeitete weiter daran und ließ Todesser nach Hogwarts, die sicher nicht zögern würden, Granger zu töten. Und wie er Granger kannte, würde sie nicht zögern, sich ihnen im Kampf zu stellen.  
  
„Ooooh, sind wir wieder traurig, Liebster?"  
  
Die süßliche, hohe Stimme von Myrte schreckte ihn auf. Genervt warf er ihr seinen finstersten Blick zu: „Ich habe heute kein Interesse an deiner Gesellschaft."  
  
„Dein Pech, wenn du in meine Toilette kommst, musst du nach meinen Regeln spielen. Und ich habe heute Lust, mit dir zu reden."  
  
Ergeben seufzte er. Er kannte das Spiel. Myrte hörte ihm zu und tröstete ihn, wenn er besonders verzweifelt war, dafür musste er dumme Spielchen mit ihr spielen, wann immer ihr danach war.  
  
„Na gut, was gibt es heute?"  
  
Begeistert flog Myrte mehrere Runden um ihn herum, bevor sie sich direkt vor ihm auf den Boden gleiten ließ und fröhlich ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen abstützte. Lächelnd erwiderte sie: „Du hast mir lange nichts mehr von dir erzählt. Was hast du die letzten Wochen getrieben?"  
  
Erschlagen ließ Draco dein Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich sinken. Das war gerade das letzte, worüber er reden wollte. Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen: „Tja, nicht viel. Ich... ich habe ein Mädchen kennen gelernt."  
  
„Oh, ein Mädchen!", kam es aufgeregt von Myrte: „Erzähl mir von ihr!"  
  
Freudlos lachte er auf: „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Es kann eh nichts draus werden. Kennst du die Geschichte von Romeo und Julia?"  
  
Ihre toten Augen begannen zu leuchten: „Aber natürlich! So tragisch! So romantisch!"  
  
„Tragisch ist das richtige Wort, ja. Ich bin Romeo, sie ist Julia, und egal, wie sehr wir wollen, wir stehen auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten und wenn wir je versuchen, wirklich zusammen zu sein, sind wir tot."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Augen. Es war wirklich wie Romeo und Julia. Nur dass Julia kein Interesse an ihm hatte und er nicht wusste, ob er Interesse an ihr hatte. Es war besser, wenn sie sich niemals als Romeo und Julia begegnen würden, dann wäre vielleicht eine Chance, dass sie nicht sterben.  
  
„Sag das nicht, Draco", flötete Myrte: „Romeo und Julia haben selbst beschlossen, sich zu töten. Wenn keiner von euch beiden Selbstmord begeht, dann passiert euch auch nichts. So einfach ist das."  
  
Wieder konnte Draco nicht anders, als laut aufzulachen. Was er vorhatte, war nichts anderes als Selbstmord. Nur dass keine Julia kommen würde, um Gift von seinen Lippen zu trinken und dann auch zu sterben. Er würde ganz alleine sterben.  
  
„Wenn es so kompliziert mit ihr ist, dann bin ich auch immer gerne für dich da, Liebster", unterbrach Myrte seine Gedanken erneut.  
  
„Es ist ja gar nichts zwischen uns, verstehst du?", gab er ungeduldig zurück: „Wir sind nicht einmal wirklich Freunde. Das bin nur ich. Und nicht einmal ich bin sicher, was ich will."  
  
„Ah, armes, kleines Ding", gurrte Myrte und tätschelte mitfühlend mit ihrer kalten Geisthand seine Schulter.  
  
„Sehr hilfreich, danke."  
  
„Weißt du, ich bin zwar kein Experte", sagte sie nach längerer Stille: „Und das war zu meiner Zeit auch nicht üblich, aber warum küsst du sie nicht einfach mal und schau, was passiert."  
  
Und erneut konnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Als ob er einfach zu ihr hingehen und sie küssen könnte. Sie hatte gestern schon deutlich gemacht, dass sie das nicht wollte. Oder zumindest nicht einfach so. Und er wusste ja nicht, ob er es ernst meinte. Seufzend richtete er sich auf: „Ich muss los, Myrte, sonst kriege ich heute wirklich nichts mehr zu essen."  
  
„Schon klar, Liebster", sagte Myrte betrübt: „Alles ist immer wichtiger als ich."  
  
„Ich komme morgen wieder, okay? Ich verspreche es dir", erwiderte er beruhigend: „Du kennst mich doch, ich komme immer wieder."  
  
Traurig lächelte sie ihn an: "Niemand kommt immer wieder, Draco. Irgendwann machen alle ihren Abschluss... nur ich bin für immer hier."  
  
Unwohl zuckte er mit den Schultern. So hatte er das tatsächlich noch nie betrachtet. Doch ehe er sich größere Sorgen um Myrte machen konnte, war sie schon wieder fröhlich und verschwand gurgelnd durch eine der Toilettenschüsseln. Er wusste schon nicht mehr, wann er das erste Mal auf sie getroffen war, aber nachdem er gelernt hatte, sie nicht nur als einen der vielen nervigen Geister zu betrachten, hatte sie sich als erstaunlich gute Partnerin für traurige Stunden erwiesen.   
  
Während er seine Schultasche vom Boden nahm und langsam zur Großen Halle trotte, kehrten Dracos Gedanken noch einmal zu Hermine zurück. Er wusste, er hatte besseres zu tun, als sich um eine muggelgeborene Hexe zu sorgen, doch genauso wusste er, dass er mit seinem Auftrag keinen Schritt weiter kommen würde, solange er nicht das Rätsel um ihre Person löste. War sie einfach nur ein nerviger Störfaktor? War sie eine Klassenkameradin, mit der er Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatte? War sie eine Freundin? Oder war sie sogar noch mehr als das? Konnten sie wirklich behaupten, dass sie freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander hatten? Immerhin hatte ihre erste freundliche Begegnung mit einem Kuss geendet. Er sollte dieser Frage definitiv so schnell wie möglich nachgehen, um sich wieder auf seinen Auftrag konzentrieren zu können.


	11. 11. Dezember

Jetzt wartete er bereits eine geschlagene Stunde in der Bibliothek und Hermine war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Es war nicht so, dass sie verabredet wären, aber er war so fest davon ausgegangen, dass sie jeden Abend hier her kam, dass er es beinahe schon als Beleidigung empfand, dass sie ausgerechnet heute offenbar nicht auftauchen würde.  
  
Mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck erhob er sich von dem Tisch, an dem er bisher gesessen hatte, strategisch ausgewählt mit Blick auf den Eingang, gerade als sie die Bibliothek betrat. Mürrisch blickte er sie an: „Du bist spät.“  
  
Mit großen Augen erwiderte Hermine: „Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass wir verabredet waren.“  
  
„Du bist doch sonst immer direkt nach dem Abendessen hier. Was hat dich aufgehalten?“  
  
Draco wusste, dass er unfair war und dass sie ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig war, aber er musste seiner Wut einfach Luft machen. Eine geschlagene Stunde hatte er hier gesessen und jede einzelne Minute hatte er mit sich ringen müssen, nicht einfach wieder zu gehen. Granger hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, hatte ihm der rationale Teil seines Kopfes zugeflüstert, er wollte sich nur von seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenken. Er verriet alles, an das er jemals geglaubt hatte, wenn er sich auf mehr als Waffenstillstand mit ihr einließ. Seine romantisch verklärte Vorstellung, dass sie wie Romeo und Julia waren, war nur eine lächerliche Realitätsflucht, die mehr als deutlich zeigte, was für ein Schwächling er war. Eine geschlagene Stunde hatte er gegen diese Gedanken ankämpfen müssen und mit jeder Minute, die verging, ohne dass Hermine auftauchte, war es schwerer geworden, sein Warten zu rechtfertigen. Er musste diese Wut einfach rauslassen.  
  
Offensichtlich unbeeindruckt von seinem finsteren Starren, schritt Hermine an ihm vorbei und lud ihre schwere Tasche auf dem Tisch ab: „Ich musste noch Bücher aus dem Schlafsaal holen, da wurde ich von Ginny aufgehalten und, man mag es kaum glauben, als Freundin habe ich mir dann die Zeit genommen, mir ihre Sorgen anzuhören. Ist für dich vielleicht ein fremdes Konzept, aber so funktioniert das für mich nun mal.“  
  
Er verstand diesen Seitenhieb nur zu gut. Sie wollte ihn darauf hinweisen, wie wenig erfreut sie über ihr letztes Gespräch war. Er hatte ihr ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie keine Freunde waren. Ihre abweisende Haltung jetzt hatte er mehr als verdient. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als verärgert zu reagieren: „Mit ist völlig egal, was deine Freunde für Probleme haben. Ich habe hier eine Stunde auf dich gewartet!“  
  
„Und das kann ich riechen?“, fuhr sie ihn ebenso verärgert an: „Wirklich, Malfoy. Deine Launen sind wie eine Achterbahn. DU warst es doch, der meinte, wir sind keine Freunde.“  
  
Draco atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er den Mut fand, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen: „Und das war nicht richtig. Ich… ich glaube, ich wäre gerne mit dir befreundet.“  
  
Er sah, wie Hermine ihm im ersten Moment erneut eine zornige Erwiderung an den Kopf werfen wollte, doch sie hielt mit offenem Mund inne. Nach einigen Augenblicken, die Draco vorkamen wie eine Ewigkeit, hatte sie seine Worte verarbeitet und klappte den Mund wieder zu. Unsicher ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit solchen Gesprächen. Er war aus dem Alter raus, wo man einfach zu einem anderen Menschen sagte, dass man sein Freund sein will, und dann war man befreundet. So funktionierte das unter halbwegs erwachsenen Menschen nicht. Die bösartige Stimme in seinem Kopf beschimpfte ihn schon wieder und zeigte ziemlich überzeugend, wie lächerlich er sich gerade gemacht hatte.  
  
Zumal er wieder gelogen hatte. Er wollte nicht mit ihr befreundet sein. Er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, sie küssen, in ihrem Duft baden und… er hielt inne. Wie er schon gestern zu Myrte gesagt hatte, er wusste nicht, ob er in sie verliebt war. Aber die Schnelligkeit, mit der seine Gedanken Hermine ausziehen konnten, machte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass er sich mindestens zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Vielleicht war es ihre störrische Art, mit der sie ihm begegnete, ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Oder vielleicht war es diese überraschende Offenheit, mit der sie ihn an sich heran gelassen hatte. Er wusste nur, er sehnte sich danach, sie zu berühren und von ihr berührt zu werden.  
  
„Malfoy“, brachte ihn die leise Stimme von Hermine wieder zurück in die Gegenwart: „Du… meinst du das ernst? Weil, wenn du das ernst meinst, dann… wahnsinnig gerne. Wirklich. Ich wäre gerne eine Freundin für dich. Und sei es nur, damit ich dir zeigen kann, dass du ein guter Mensch sein kannst.“  
  
Er schluckte. Darüber würden sie noch einmal sprechen müssen. Er war kein guter Mensch, egal, was sie glaubte, über ihn zu wissen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, dann griff er über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand: „Um ehrlich zu sein, Granger, ich will viel mehr als das.“  
  
Und kaum hatte er ihre Hand berührt, verschwand die schimpfende Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und zog eine vollkommen überforderte Hermine ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl hoch  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an letztes Jahr?“, flüsterte er ihr zu, während er sie mit beiden Armen fest an sich zog: „Wir wussten beide nicht, was da passiert ist, aber ich weiß jetzt eines ganz sicher: Ich will das wiederholen.“  
  
Ohne ihr Zeit zum Widerspruch zu lassen, griff er in ihr Haar und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen waren noch genauso weich wie damals, doch diesmal war sie nicht so schüchtern. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte. Dann klammerte sie sich mit gleicher Macht an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die er nicht in ihr vermutet hätte. Die leisen Seufzer, die ihn schon damals überrumpelt hatten, brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Sein Herz raste und er spürte deutlich auch ihr Herz heftig gegen seine Brust klopfen.  
  
Wie von selbst wanderten seine Hände zu ihrer Hüfte, zerrten an ihrer Bluse, bis sie sich aus dem Rocksaum löste, und fuhren begierig über ihren heißen Rücken. Als er sich wieder nach unten, zu ihrem Hintern hin, tastete, unterbrach Hermine schließlich den Kuss.  
  
„Das…“, keuchte sie, bevor sie nochmal nach Luft schnappte und rau fortfuhr: „Das war… interessant. Was auch immer das ist, Freundschaft ist es nicht.“  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen schüttelte er den Kopf: „Das ist wohl tief in dir drin, was? Dass du immer sofort alles analysieren musst?“  
  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte sie betreten: „Das kam nur gerade wirklich überraschend. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“  
  
Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er darauf keine Antwort hatte. Soweit hatte er nicht gedacht. Ein derart leidenschaftlicher Kuss war in seinem Plan gar nicht vorgekommen. Bei Merlin, er hatte nicht einmal damit gerechnet, überhaupt so weit zu kommen. Mit einem schrägen Grinsen meinte er: „Wir könnten einfach eine Nacht drüber schlafen und morgen Abend genau hier weiter machen, was meinst du?“  
  
Es amüsierte ihn, wie er die kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Kopf beinahe sehen konnte, während sie angestrengt nachdachte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie offensichtlich die Angewohnheit hatte, auf ihrer Lippe zu kauen, wenn sie an einem Problem knabberte. Eine erstaunlich niedliche Angewohnheit befand er augenblicklich.   
  
„Mir fällt wirklich nichts Besseres ein“, sagte sie schließlich: „Gut, schön. Mal sehen, wie die Welt morgen aussieht. Übrigens, meine Einladung zu Slughorns Party steht noch…“  
  
Er nickte und starrte sie an. Es gab wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen für den Moment. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie noch Stunden gemeinsam hier verbringen können, bevorzugt nackt, bevorzugt eng umschlungen. Doch er wollte sein Glück nicht über Gebühren strapazieren. Er nickte noch einmal, dann murmelte er leise: „Also bis morgen“, und verließ die Bibliothek.  
  
Während seine Schritte ihn zurück Richtung Kerker lenkten, ging ihm auf, dass sein Leben schlagartig noch ein ganzes Stück komplizierter geworden war.


	12. 12. Dezember

"Es muss doch keiner mit bekommen. Ich sage Slughorn Bescheid, wenn man ihn ein wenig becirct, kann er dein bester Freund sein. Und in dem Gewimmel der Feier wird sicher keiner fragen, mit wem du da bist."  
  
Skeptisch blickte Draco Hermine an. Sie saßen seit einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek und diskutierten, ob und wie sie es anstellen konnten, dass er als ihr Begleiter zu Slughorns Feier gehen konnte, ohne dass es direkt ein öffentlicher Skandal wurde. Draco wusste, dass dies seine beste Chance war, in das Büro zu kommen, aber er wollte einfach nichts riskieren. Weder wollte er den Zorn von Potter auf sich ziehen, noch hatte er Interesse daran, sich vor seinem Haus zu rechtfertigen. Und vor allem wäre es unmöglich, den anderen Todessern eine gute Erklärung dafür zu geben.  
  
"Das funktioniert niemals", widersprach er ihr resigniert: "Slughorn wird das nie akzeptieren. Und dein Freund Potter, was willst du dem erzählen?"  
  
Ein unfrohes Lachen war die Antwort: "Ich sage ihm einfach, dass ich mit niemandem gehe, weil Ron ein Arschloch ist und mir die Lust auf Begleitung verdorben hat."  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in Draco hoch, doch er war noch nicht soweit, es als Eifersucht zu identifizieren. Gepresst hakte er nach: "Du hängst aber nicht wirklich noch diesem Waschlappen nach, oder?"  
  
Zu seiner Enttäuschung zuckte Hermine unsicher mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung. Wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von Ron erwarte. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, was ich von dir erwarte..."  
  
Er verkniff sich einen wütenden Kommentar dazu. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Auf der einen Seite Weasley, bester Freund von Potter, Gryffindor und schon lange ihr Schwarm, auf der anderen Seite er selbst, Todesser, Slytherin und bis vor einem Jahr ihr Feind. Sie war genauso gefangen in ihren Vorurteilen, wie sie es ihm immer vorwarf. Mit geballten Fäusten wechselte er das Thema: "Zurück zu Slughorn... Denkst du wirklich, er wird nichts ausplaudern? Er gibt doch sonst so gerne damit an, was er alles über alle möglichen Leute weiß..."  
  
Hermine, die offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ihre Aussage nicht auf Gegenliebe gestoßen war, erwiderte nachdenklich: "Schon, ja. Aber er hat auch gelernt, dass man manchmal schweigen muss. Ich sage ihm einfach, dass er die gute Sache aufs Spiel setzt, wenn er mich verrät."  
  
Draco atmete tief durch, um nicht laut loszulachen. Wenn Granger wüsste, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war und sein Besuch bei der Feier einzig dem Zweck diente, eine vergiftete Flasche Alkohol in Slughorns Büro zu schmuggeln und mit einem Verwechslungszauber zu versehen, damit er sie Dumbledore schenkte - was würde sie wohl dazu sagen? Nicht, dass er damit rechnete, dass sei Plan aufging. Aber jeder Versuch zählte, um Gnade bei dem Dunklen Lord erwirken zu können. Oh, sie war so naiv, so gutgläubig. Und er nutzte das schamlos aus, obwohl er eigentlich nur wollte, dass ihr nichts geschah.  
  
"Gut. Du kannst ja mal mit ihm reden", sagte er schließlich langsam: "Aber wenn du nicht so hundert Prozent überzeugt bist, dass er ehrlich zu dir ist, komme ich lieber nicht mit."  
  
Lächelnd nickte Hermine, doch sehr schnell wurde sie wieder ernst. Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie, während sie sehr nachdrücklich forderte: "Ich vertraue dir in dieser Sache, okay, Malfoy? Aber ich will nach der Feier dann doch wissen, warum es dir so wichtig war. Bitte", und nun wurde sie wirklich ernst, beinahe flehend: "Bitte missbrauche das Vertrauen nicht, ja? Ich helfe dir wirklich gerne, aber wenn ich nachher erfahre, dass du einen Auftrag als Todesser hast oder so... Das wäre... Nicht fair von dir."  
  
Es war in diesem Moment, dass Draco aufging, dass sie beide dem Untergang geweiht waren, mehr noch als es Romeo und Julia jemals waren. Er betrog die einzige Person, die ihm einen Vertrauensvorschuss gewähren wollte und die er genau dafür liebte, und gleichzeitig betrog Hermine all ihre Freunde, indem sie dem Feind half. Das würde er niemals wieder gut machen können, so verzeihend war nicht einmal Hermine Granger.  
  
"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nach der Feier erzähle, was ich da wollte", sagte er nach langem Zögern. Es war ja nichts dabei, wenn er ihr sagte, dass er eine Flasche Alkohol im das Büro schmuggeln wollte. Damit log er nicht, aber die brisante Wahrheit konnte er trotzdem für sich behalten.  
  
Für einen Moment noch schaute Hermine ihn durchdringend an und Draco fragte sich, ob sie ahnte, dass er keine guten Absichten hatte, doch dann nickte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
"Ich muss dann los", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich erneut lange angeschwiegen hatten: "Harry braucht meine Hilfe bei seinem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
  
"Du lässt mich hier ernsthaft für Potter sitzen?", beschwerte er sich mit gespielter Wut. Es war süß mitanzusehen, wie Hermine darauf rot anlief: "Ich lasse dich ja gar nicht für ihn sitzen. Aber wir haben ja alles besprochen, oder?"  
  
Mit einem beinahe wölfischen Grinsen stand Draco auf, ging zu ihr rüber und beugte sich dann, eine Hand auf ihrer Stuhllehne, eine auf dem Tisch abgestützt, über sie: "Eigentlich war der Zweck dieses Treffens ja ein anderer. Wir wollten da weiter machen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben..."  
  
Ihre Röte vertiefte sich und Draco musste an sich halten, nicht vergnügt aufzulachen. Doch er war tatsächlich nicht nur zum Reden hergekommen. Mindestens einen Kuss wollte er von ihr haben und, je nach dem, wie sie reagierten, auch mehr. Langsam, um ihr genug Zeit zu lassen, ihn abzuweisen, wenn sie es wollte, legte er ihr eine Hand unter das Kinn und führte ihr Gesicht näher zu seinem.  
  
Überrumpelt stellte er fest, dass sie wieder alles andere als scheu war: Bestimmt erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, setzte sich stattdessen auf den Tisch und zog ihn an sich. Sie packte seine Krawatte und nun war sie es, die sein Gesicht zu sich zog. Bevor er recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, stand er zwischen ihren Beinen und war in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen.  
  
"Wenn du mich küssen willst, Malfoy", flüsterte sie ihm atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen zu, "dann tu es einfach, ohne Zögern. Gib mir nicht die Chance, darüber nachzudenken, sonst laufe ich weg. Küss mich einfach!"  
  
"Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Prinzessin", raunte er ihr zu, dann küsste er sie erneut, noch härter und eindringlicher als zuvor.  
  
Schneller, als ihm lieb war, schob sie ihm jedoch von sich: "Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, sonst stellt Harry unangenehme Fragen. Komm morgen nach dem Mittagessen zum Raum der Wünsche, dann reden wir nochmal über Slughorns Party."  
  
Und ehe er die Möglichkeit hatte zu protestieren, war sie ihm entkommen und aus der Bibliothek entschwunden.


	13. 13. Dezember

Draco fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Es war beinahe unheimlich, wie gut Hermines Plan funktioniert hatte. Slughorn hatte ihn zwar wenig freundlich auf seiner Feier begrüßt, aber keine weiteren Fragen gestellt und ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Und der Rest der Partygäste schien zu beschäftigt, die wichtigen Gäste kennenzulernen und Beziehungen für die Zukunft zu knüpfen. Er bekam diverse abfällige Blicke, aber noch hatte ihn niemand gefragt, was er dort zu suchen hatte, nicht einmal seine Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin.  
  
Auf dem Tisch, der den privaten Vorrat an Alkohol zu Schau stellte, stand nun auch seine Flasche, ganz unschuldig zwischen all den anderen und wartete nur darauf, von Slughorn entdeckt zu werden. Der Verwechslungszauber sollte funktionieren, zumindest hoffte Draco das. Es wäre mehr als ungünstig, wenn Slughorn den Inhalt selbst trinken oder ihn gar an jemand anderes als Dumbledore verschenken würde.  
  
Jetzt stand er in einer dunklen Ecke, wo niemand ihn bemerken würde, und beobachtete die anderen Gäste. Hermine hatte sich sofort zu Potter gesellt, der ausgerechnet das verrückte Mädchen mit den langen blonden Haaren als Begleitung mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass Potter ihn nicht gesehen hatte, als er das Büro betreten hatte. Hermine hatte ihm versprochen, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, damit er unerkannt reinkommen konnte, ohne direkt von Potter angefallen zu werden. Und bis jetzt hielt sein Glück.  
  
Als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufging, wusste er jedoch sofort, dass sein Glück jetzt zu Ende war. Snape trat ein und ohne begann ohne weitere Begrüßung zu Slughorn, den Raum zu durchschreiten, den Blick über die Menge schweifen lassend, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach ihm. Fluchend schlüpfte er hinter einen Vorhang, wartete, bis Snape an ihm vorbeigegangen war, und flüchtete dann Richtung Ausgang. Sein Vorhaben war ja eh erledigt. Dass Hermine ihn beim Verlassen sah, entging ihm.  
  
„Draco!“  
  
Wütend ballte er seine Fäuste und drehte sich um: „Ja, Sir?“  
  
„Was wollten Sie auf der Feier? Soweit ich informiert bin, sind Sie kein Mitglied.“  
  
Am liebsten hätte Draco einfach seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Snape nach vorgestern gehext. Seit er den Brief von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte, verstand er zwar, warum Snape ihn dieses Jahr so streng überwachte, doch er war nicht weniger genervt davon. Wütend starrte er seinen Lehrer an und schwieg.  
  
„Ihr Schweigen hilft Ihnen kaum weiter“, fuhr Snape ihn an und zerrte ihn hinter sich in einen abgelegenen Gang. Draco hatte nicht einmal die Energie, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er würde sich die übliche Predigt anhören und gehen. Offenbar ahnte Snape das, denn heute griff er aus einer anderen Richtung an: „Sie werden verdächtigt, die Hand im Spiel gehabt zu haben bei dem Unfall von Katie Bell!“  
  
Das wusste er selbst nur zu gut, aber Potter würde ihn eh immer verdächtigen. Zornig erwiderte er: „Zum letzten Mal, ich habe es nicht getan, okay? Diese Bell muss einen Feind gehabt haben, von dem niemand weiß – schauen Sie mich nicht so an! Mir ist klar, was Sie tun, ich bin nicht dumm, aber es wird nicht funktionieren, ich kann Sie aufhalten!“  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Snape ihn verstanden hatte, dann zischte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Ah… Tante Bellatrix hat Ihnen Okklumentik beigebracht, ich verstehe. Welche Gedanken versuchen Sie vor Ihrem Meister zu verbergen, Draco?“  
  
„Ich versuche nicht, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen, ich will nur nicht, dass Sie sich einmischen!“  
  
Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Miene von Snape weiter verfinsterte: „Also deshalb sind Sie mir dieses Schuljahr aus dem Weg gegangen? Sie fürchten, dass ich misch einmische? Ihnen ist doch klar, dass, wenn ein anderer es sich erlaubt hätte, nicht in meinem Büro zu erscheinen, obwohl ich ihn wiederholt einbestellt habe, Draco…“  
  
Trocken lachte er auf: „Dann lassen Sie mich doch nachsitzen! Zeigen Sie mich bei Dumbledore an!“  
  
Er wusste, dass Snape weder das eine, noch das andere tun würde. Seine Position an Dumbledores Seite war zu wertvoll für ihn, als dass er es wegen irgendetwas riskieren würde. Und Snape wusste, dass er es wusste.  
  
„Hören Sie zu!“, fuhr Snape ihn an und presste ihn hart gegen die Wand: „Ich versuche Ihnen zu helfen. Ich habe Ihrer Mutter geschworen, ich würde Sie beschützen. Ich habe einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, Draco!“  
  
„Ich weiß“, schnappte er zurück und stieß Snape von sich: „Sieht so aus, als müssen Sie ihn brechen, weil ich Ihren Schutz nicht brauche! Es ist mein Auftrag, er hat ihn mir erteilt, und ich führe ihn aus!“, erklärte er. Wenigstens Snape sollte doch verstehen, dass es nicht gut war, wenn man einen direkten Auftrag von Voldemort durch einen anderen ausführen ließ! Mürrisch fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe einen Plan und der wird funktionieren, es dauert nur ein bisschen länger, als ich dachte!“  
  
„Worin besteht Ihr Plan?“  
  
„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!“  
  
„Ich kann Ihnen helfen!“  
  
„Ich habe alle Hilfe, die ich brauche!“  
  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich: „Ja, das sehe ich. Wer hat Ihnen Zugang zu der Party verschafft? Und warum waren Sie da?“  
  
Langsam wurde Draco ernsthaft wütend: „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Wenn es Ihnen um den Ruhm geht, holen Sie sich Ihren eigenen Auftrag! Der hier ist für mich und ich werde ihn ohne Sie ausführen! Sie werden sehen!“  
  
Und ohne Snape noch einmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, stampfte er davon. Er hatte genug. Snape spionierte ihm deutlich zu viel nach und er fühlte sich eh schon furchtbar, wenn er daran dachte, wer sein Helfer war. Granger würde so wütend werden.  
  
Während er mit hängenden Schultern Richtung Kerker davonging, bemerkte er nicht den Schatten mit den buschigen Haaren, der mit riesengroßen Augen und klopfendem Herzen an der Wand lehnte und ihm nachschaute. Auch Snape, der noch einen Moment schweigend in dem Gang verweilte, sah nichts von Hermine. Die wiederum kehrte ebenfalls nicht zur Party zurück. Ihr war nicht mehr nach feiern. Gar nicht mehr. Das Gespräch, das sie belauscht hatte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Draco hatte im Auftrag von Voldemort gehandelt. Und sie hatte ihm geholfen.  
  
Sie hatte heute Abend indirekt Voldemort geholfen.

 

 

 


	14. 14. Dezember

Schlecht gelaunt saß Draco an diesem Sonntagmorgen in der Großen Halle und trank eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees nach der anderen. Der größte Teil der Schüler war offensichtlich noch nicht wach, denn nur vereinzelt saßen Schüler an ihren Haustischen. Er hatte sich absichtlich dafür entschieden, vor seinen Freunden aufzustehen. Die Party bei Slughorn und sein Gespräch mit Snape danach lagen wie ein Schatten auf seiner Stimmung. Alleine der Gedanke daran, wie sehr er Hermines Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, bereitete ihm ein kaltes Gefühl im Magen.  
  
„Malfoy.“  
  
Überrascht blickte er auf. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Granger sich ihm genähert hatte – und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als freundlich. Noch nie hatte er sie so wütend gesehen, selbst damals nicht, als sie ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.  
  
„Wir müssen reden!“, sagte sie mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn und einem Tonfall in der Stimme, der keinen Widerspruch duldete: „Sofort. Steh auf und komm mit.“  
  
Mit einem raschen Blick durch die Halle – keiner schien sich für ihr Gespräch zu interessieren – stand Draco auf und nickte. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, worüber sie mit ihm sprechen wollte. Hatte sie gesehen, wie er die Flasche in Slughorns Büro platziert hatte? So oder so, sie schien irgendetwas zu wissen. Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte er ihr aus der Halle, durch den langen Gang hin zum Ausgang, der zu den Ländereien führte. Gegen seinen Willen hatte er Angst vor dem Gespräch, das jetzt ganz sicher folgen würde. Er hatte nichts zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen, aber er wollte seine aufkeimende Beziehung zu Granger auch nicht sofort wieder verlieren.  
  
An einer Bank am See, die blickgeschützt unter einigen Bäumen stand, blieb sie stehen und drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen um: „Warum war es dir so wichtig, auf Slughorns Feier zu gehen, mh?“  
  
Stumm blickte Draco sie an, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Es war kalt hier draußen ohne seinen Mantel, doch Granger schien die Kälte nicht zu spüren. Sie glühte beinahe vor Wut. Was sollte er sagen? Es gab nichts, was er ihr erzählen konnte.  
  
„War ja klar“, fauchte sie: „Also war es dir doch ernst mit dem Dunklen Mal, mh? Bist du stolz auf dich, einen Auftrag für Voldemort auszuführen? Und dann auch noch mich als Helferin zu haben? Fühlt sich bestimmt großartig an, was? Ausgerechnet die beste Freundin von Harry Potter hilft einem Todesser, einen Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord auszuführen! Du bist ein überragender Schauspieler, wirklich, Malfoy…“  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und offenbar dagegen ankämpfte, in Tränen auszubrechen. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten: „Wie kommst du auf die Idee?“  
  
„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen!“, fuhr Hermine ihn an: „Kleiner Tipp am Rande… wenn du mit einem anderen Todesser über geheime Aufträge sprichst, solltest du das vielleicht nicht mitten im Schloss tun, wo jeder euch belauschen kann!“  
  
Draco schluckte. Das war schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte. Wenn sie ihn nur mit der Flasche gesehen hätte, hätte er vielleicht noch eine Ausrede finden können, doch dass sie ihn offensichtlich mit Snape gesehen hatte, ließ ihm keinen Ausweg. Immer noch darum bemüht gelassen zu wirken, gab er zurück: „Hätte dich nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der andere Leute belauscht.“  
  
„Versuch ja nicht, vom Thema abzulenken!“, zischte Hermine: „Was hast du vor? Warum hast du mich darein gezogen?“  
  
„Habe ich nicht!“, erwiderte er ungehalten. Er sah nicht ein, dass er sich vor ihr rechtfertigen musste, immerhin war sie diejenige, die ihm ihre Hilfe förmlich aufgedrängt hatte: „Du wolltest mir helfen, ich habe das abgelehnt, erinnerst du dich? Aber du wolltest ja nicht aufgeben, also! Was hätte ich tun sollen?“  
  
„Ehrlich, Malfoy?“, jetzt schrie sie beinahe: „Ehrlich? Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Ehre in dir hättest, hättest du mich in Ruhe gelassen. Aber das kennst du wohl nicht, was? Ehre ist für euch Schlangen ein fremdes Konzept! Also, sag mir, was du getan hast!“  
  
Sein Hass auf sie flackerte mit neuer Kraft wieder hoch. Sie benahm sich, als hätte er sie zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Zornig packte er sie mit beiden Händen an ihren Schultern und stieß sie gegen einen der Bäume: „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Granger. Du hast dich mir an den Hals geschmissen. Komm mir nicht mit Ehre! Ich habe dir mein Dunkles Mal gezeigt und du wolltest mir trotzdem noch helfen! Was brauchst du noch, um zu verstehen, auf wessen Seite ich stehe?“  
  
Für einen Moment starrte sie ihn nur wortlos an, Wut in ihren Augen, während seine Hände auf ihren Schultern lagen und sie unnachgiebig gegen den Baum gepresst hielten. Dann, schneller, als er es ihr zugetraut hätte, lag ihr Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und richtete sich auf seine Kehle: „Du bist zu nahe, Malfoy. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dich jetzt auf der Stelle zu verhexen, also… Lass. Mich. Los.“  
  
Sein Blick flackerte auf ihren Stab und er musste zugeben, er war sich sicher, dass sie gerade nicht log. Sie hatte ohne zu Zögern Vögel auf ihren besten Freund gehetzt, da würde sie wohl erst recht kein Problem damit haben, ihn zu verfluchen. Seufzend ließ er sie los. Es war sowieso alles egal an diesem Punkt.  
  
„Halt dich einfach von mir fern“, murmelte er, den Rücken zu ihr gekehrt.  
  
„Malfoy…“  
  
Er konnte hören, dass ihre Stimme zitterte, aber ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr vor Wut. Mit aufeinander gepressten Zähnen starrte er zu Boden und widerstand der Versuchung, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass eine Beziehung zu ihr alles nur komplizierter machen würde. Es war gut, dass es so schnell wieder zu Ende war.  
  
„Ich dachte wirklich, dass du ein gutes Herz hast“, flüsterte sie leise: „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es sich für mich anfühlt, dass ich vielleicht… vielleicht geholfen habe, Dumbledore zu töten?“  
  
„Was?“, fauchte er und drehte sich zu ihr um: „Hatten wir das nicht geklärt? Denkst du etwa immer noch, dass ich damit was zu tun habe?“  
  
„Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich dir noch irgendetwas glaube? Irgendwas?“, fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
„Schön“, zischte er mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen: „Denk doch, was du willst. Du bist nicht besser als alle anderen! Es ist so leicht, die Schuld an allen Vorfällen auf einen Sündenbock zu schieben. Wie praktisch, dass der böse, böse Draco Malfoy existiert!“  
  
„Ich wollte dir glauben, Malfoy, wirklich“, schluchzte Hermine, die inzwischen endgültig in Tränen aufgelöst war: „Ich wollte dir wirklich glauben. Aber… ich kann nicht mehr.“  
  
Sie ließ ihn stehen und ging mit hängenden Schultern davon. Wütend schaute er ihr nach. Er hatte gewusst, dass es dazu kommen würde, seitdem sie ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht missbrauchte, und trotzdem. Trotzdem war er so wütend. Auf sie, weil sie sofort jeden Glauben an ihn wieder aufgegeben hatte. Auf sich, weil er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.   
  
Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Wenn sie ihm nicht mehr vertraue, wer sagte ihm, dass sie nicht direkt zu Dumbledore ging und ihm von dem Dunklen Mal erzählte? Fluchend lief er ihr nach.


	15. 15. Dezember

Die Angst war zurück, aber in anderer Form. Den ganzen Sonntag über war Draco nicht in der Lage gewesen, Hermine wiederzufinden. Sie war weder in der Bibliothek zu finden gewesen noch hatte sie irgendeine der anderen Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle eingenommen. Und jetzt war schon Montag. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er in Dumbledores Büro gebeten wurde. Ihm war klar, dass es ihm nicht helfen würde, sich auf der Toilette von Myrte zu verstecken und den Unterricht zu schwänzen, doch er fand einfach nicht die Kraft, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen.  
  
Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er war selbst mehr als naiv gewesen, als er Hermine sein Mal gezeigt hatte. Was hatte er gedacht, würde dann passieren? Hatte er ernsthaft erwartet, dass sie nicht früher oder später doch zu Dumbledore gehen würde? Und selbst wenn nicht, sie würde es ganz sicher Potter erzählen und dann würde er auf jeden Fall zu seinem geliebten Schulleiter gehen. Resigniert schlug er seinen Kopf mehrmals gegen die Wand hinter sich.  
  
„Mal wieder schlecht drauf, Süßer?“  
  
Die hohe Stimme von Myrte war ihm beinahe willkommen. Zumindest konnte sie ihn für einen Augenblick ablenken. Ohne sie weiter anzuschauen, murmelte er ein schwaches „Hey“ zurück.  
  
„Ist Julia davon gelaufen?“, fragte sie neckend.  
  
Böse schaute er sie an: „Du scheinst das ja sehr zu genießen.“  
  
Sofort ließ sie ihr Lächeln verschwinden und gesellte sich stattdessen neben ihn auf den Boden: „Oh, tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass es so ernst ist. Also, was ist passiert?“  
  
Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie sollte er jemals vernünftig erklären, was in ihm vorging? Seufzend schaute er sie an: „Ich habe dir schon mal von meinem Auftrag erzählt, erinnerst du dich?“  
  
„Ja, Liebster“, gurrte sie begeistert: „Du tust mir so leid. Ich kann total mit dir mitfühlen, wie es dir gehen muss.“  
  
Wie schon beim ersten Mal, als er ihr davon erzählt hatte, fragte er sich, wie sie wissen wollte, wie er sich fühlte, doch er sagte nichts darauf. Stattdessen fuhr er langsam fuhr: „Meine Julia hat von meinem Auftrag erfahren. Und sie fühlt sich benutzt, weil ich ihre Hilfe in Anspruch genommen habe, obwohl sie… naja, nicht auf meiner Seite ist. Jetzt hasst sie mich.“  
  
„Oh“, seufzte Myrte, die gar nicht besorgt, sondern vielmehr begeistert klang: „So tragisch! Mein armer Romeo! Mein Herz schlägt für mich!“  
  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich: „Das ist nicht lustig, Myrte. Sie hat alle nötigen Beweise, um zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Was meinst du, was dann mit mir passiert? Irgendwo da draußen wartet einen Dementor darauf, mir einen Kuss zu geben. Verstehst du?“  
  
Ihre Augen wurden groß wie Teller: „Meinst du? Niemand würde dich dazu verurteilen, Liebster! Du bist doch so jung. So unschuldig!“  
  
„Eben nicht!“, schrie er sie an: „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Ich bin nicht unschuldig. Ich habe versucht, Dumbledore zu töten! Und ich habe Her… meine Julia benutzt, um einen neuen Versuch zu starten! Ich bin schuldig!“  
  
Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf hängen. Das Schuljahr war eh schon nicht gut gelaufen und seit er Granger an sich heran gelassen hatte, war es nur schlimmer geworden. Hatte sie zuerst wie ein Lichtblick gewirkt, war sie nun der Henker, der ihn früher oder später zur Schlachtbank führen würde.   
  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht“, sagte Myrte langsam: „Seit du mir von dem Auftrag erzählt hast, kriege ich das Gefühl, dass du ihn nicht wirklich ausführen willst. Willst du ihn ausführen?“  
  
„Natürlich!“, fauchte Draco ungeduldig: „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, warum ich das tun muss! Ich bin tot, wenn ich das nicht tue!“  
  
„Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass dir ein anderer Weg eingefallen ist? Irgendwas, was die Gunst deines Meisters erneuern könnte, wenn du Dumbledore nicht tötest?“  
  
„Ja“, flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen: „Das ist meine Hoffnung. Aber ich muss trotzdem an meinem Auftrag arbeiten.“  
  
„Musst du das wirklich?“, hakte Myrte nach und dabei klang sie nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie vorher. Interessiert wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und starrte direkt in ihr leicht durchsichtiges Gesicht. Sie schaute ihn ebenso aufmerksam an, völlig ernst, vollkommen aufrichtig. Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue: „Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Ich schlage nur vor“, erwiderte sie, jetzt wieder ihr altes, verspieltes Selbst: „Was weiß ich schon davon?“  
  
Darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand sinken. Konnte er es riskieren? Was, wenn der Auftrag wirklich nur eine Art der Bestrafung Voldemorts für seinen Vater war? Dann wäre alles egal, was er täte, er würde so oder so sterben!  
  
Er legte den Kopf schräg. Wenn er die Wahl hatte zwischen Tod und dem Kuss des Dementors… er würde sogar den Tod bevorzugen. Fluchend fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Gab es einen Weg, dass die Flasche mit vergiftetem Alkohol nicht in die Hände von Dumbledore gelang? Wenn er das rückgängig machen konnte, konnte er dann vielleicht Granger davon überzeugen, nicht zu Dumbledore zu gehen? Sie schien ja eh zu zögern, sonst wäre schon am Vortag irgendetwas geschehen.  
  
Doch wie sollte er das anstellen? Es war eh schon schwer genug gewesen, einmal in Slughorns Büro zu kommen und dazu hatte er Hermine gebraucht. Das war jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Er musste es selbst irgendwie schaffen.   
  
Oder musste er?  
  
Stöhnend fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Er hasste diese Angewohnheit, immer nach seinem Haar greifen zu müssen, wenn er gestresst war, aber es war so ein Reflex, dass es ihm manchmal nicht einmal mehr auffiel.  
  
Konnte er Hermine noch einmal um Hilfe bitten? Würde sie ihm verzeihen, wenn sie aktiv mitbekäme, dass er versuchte, seine Handlung rückgängig zu machen? Und im Gegensatz zu ihm vertraute Slughorn ihr. Sie konnte ihn in seinem Büro aufsuchen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen sagen würde.  
  
„Meinst du, ich habe noch eine Chance, das wieder gutzumachen?“, fragte er an Myrte gerichtet. Das tote Mädchen lächelte ihn aufmunternd an: „Wenn sie wirklich deine Julia ist, dann wartet sie nur darauf, dass du zu ihr kommst und ihr die Gelegenheit gibst, dir zu verzeihen.“  
  
Draco lachte auf. Ja, wenn das hier eine Liebesgeschichte wie Romeo und Julia wäre, hätte er fraglos noch alle Chancen der Welt. Doch dies war keine Liebesgeschichte. Und trotzdem. Dies war Hermine Granger. Er schätzte sie nicht als jemanden ein, der niemals vergeben konnte. Vielleicht, wenn er es richtig anstellte, konnte er irgendetwas wieder gut machen. Zumindest soweit, dass sie ihn nicht an Dumbledore oder Potter verriet.  
  
Er musste es einfach versuchen.


	16. 16. Dezember

Ihm war immer noch übel. Seit er am Montag früh zu Bett gegangen war, hatte diese eiskalte Übelkeit von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Er wusste sehr genau, dass das nur sein Körper war, der ihm mitteilte, dass er mit seiner Angst und dem Stress überfordert war, und dennoch. Hier hing er über einer Kloschüssel in Myrtes Toilette und erbrach das Mittagessen, das er vor einer halben Stunde zu sich genommen hatte. Es war zum Kotzen. Wortwörtlich.  
  
Draco hatte sich am Montag erst zum Abendessen in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt, nachdem er sich bei seinen Lehrern für das Fehlen entschuldigt hatte. Er hätte besser weg bleiben sollen. Die Art, wie Granger auf ihre beiden Freunde eingeredet hatte, offensichtlich leise und verschwörerisch, die Blicke, die sie dabei immer wieder zu ihm geworfen hatte, sprachen Bände. Sie hatte Potter etwas erzählt. Nicht alles, sonst wäre er gewiss direkt bei Dumbledore gelandet, aber irgendetwas. Und seit er die Gewissheit hatte, dass sie nicht mehr lange schweigen würde, war ihm übel.   
  
Wie sollte er nur ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen, wenn sie so damit beschäftigt war, ihn zu hassen?  
  
„Malfoy?“  
  
Entsetzt schreckte Draco von der Kloschüssel hoch. Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Granger gewesen. Wie hatte sie ihn gefunden? Niemand wusste, dass diese Toilette existierte. Hatte sie ihm nachspioniert? Hastig wischte er sich den Mund ab und spülte. Sie musste ihn ja nicht unbedingt in seiner ganzen Jämmerlichkeit sehen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er jedoch, dass es dazu schon zu spät war. Sie stand in der Tür zu der Kabine, in der er am Boden hockte, und schaute mehr als besorgt drein.  
  
„Was willst du?“, schnauzte er sie an. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck machen, als sei er ein Weichling, vor allem nicht vor ihr.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt…“, setzte sie an, doch dann schien sie es sich anders zu überlegen und wechselte das Thema: „Du weißt schon, dass das hier eine Mädchentoilette ist?“  
  
Finster schaute er sie an: „Du weißt schon, dass es hier spukt?“  
  
Ein trockenes Lachen entfuhr ihr: „Oh, bitte. Myrte ist nicht wie gewisse Poltergeister. Wenn man freundlich zu ihr ist, ist sie freundlich zu dir.“  
  
Jetzt war Draco endgültig aus dem Konzept gebracht: „Du kennst Myrte?“  
  
„Aber ja“, nickte Hermine, während sie sich ohne zu fragen vor ihn auf den kalten Boden setzte: „Wir brauchten im zweiten Jahr mal einen Ort, wo wir ungestört einen Trank brauen konnten. Myrtes Klo war dafür perfekt… und seitdem ist sie ein wenig in Harry verschossen. Lustige Angelegenheit, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“  
  
Draco, der eh schon grau im Gesicht war, erbleichte noch mehr: „Was? Sie steht auf Potter?“  
  
Hermine zuckte nur nachlässig mit den Schultern: „Unerwiderte Liebe. Harry war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier. Aber während des Trimagischen Turniers hat sie ihn im Vertrauensschülerbad hemmungslos angeflirtet.“  
  
Für einen Moment blieb er stumm. Er fragte sich, ob das Schicksal ihm irgendetwas sagen wollte. Nicht nur, dass er in einem schwachen Moment Granger sein Mal gezeigt hatte. Nein, er hatte auch seinen Auftrag und all sein Leid ausgerechnet dem Geist erzählt, der in Potter verliebt war. Als wollten alle Mächte der Welt dafür sorgen, dass Potter von seinem Plan und seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern erfuhr.   
  
„Ich bin übrigens ziemlich überrascht, dass ausgerechnet du von Myrte weißt“, nahm Hermine nach einigen Momenten den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf: „Ich wollte hier eigentlich in Ruhe nachdenken… ich hatte keine Lust, im Raum der Wünsche aus Versehen über dich zu stolpern, also bin ich extra hergekommen. Ironie des Schicksals, mh?“  
  
„In der Tat“, erwiderte Draco trocken. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und fluchte unwillkürlich, als er merkte, wie schwach er auf den Beinen war. Böse blickte er auf Hermine hinab: „Ich würde mir gerne das Gesicht waschen… wenn du so freundlich wärst, mich aus der Kabine zu lassen?“  
  
Stumm rückte sie beiseite und beobachtete dann, wie er sich ausführlich den Mund ausspülte, die Hände wusch und zuletzt sein Gesicht mit ein wenig Wasser bespritzte. Der abstoßende Geschmack auf der Zunge blieb, doch fühlte er sich zumindest ein wenig besser. Vielleicht sollte er diese Gelegenheit ergreifen und das Gespräch mit Granger führen, das er gestern geplant hatte. Bevor sie Potter noch mehr erzählte.  
  
„Granger“, sagte er langsam, während er sich zu ihr umdrehte: „Ich würde gerne… irgendwie nochmal über die Feier bei Slughorn reden.“  
  
Er sah, wie Hermine augenblicklich zusammenzuckte und ihn als Antwort voller Verachtung anstarrte. Hatte sie etwa für einen Moment vergessen, was passiert war? Er holte tief Luft: „Du scheinst ja noch nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen zu sein…“  
  
„Verdammt richtig“, unterbrach sie ihn. Umständlich erhob sie sich vom Boden und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf. Es war erstaunlich, wie sie den Eindruck erwecken konnte, auf ihn herabzuschauen, obwohl er mehr als einen Kopf größer war als sie. Ihre Augen blitzten, als sie fortfuhr: „Und weißt du, was der Grund dafür ist? Ich bin verflucht nochmal unendlich naiv. Ich habe den ganzen Tag gestern darauf gewartet, dass du zu mir kommst und mir erklärst, dass ich alles falsch verstanden habe. Verstehst du? Ein winziger Teil von mir kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mich so sehr belogen hast. Aber nichts. Du hast dich nicht mal im Unterricht blicken lassen. Weißt du, was das für einen Eindruck bei mir erweckt?“  
  
„Granger“, unterbrach er sie, ehe sie sich noch mehr in Rage reden konnte: „Granger, stopp, hör mir zu, okay?“  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung verstummte sie tatsächlich, doch ihre Haltung blieb ablehnend. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Wie sollte er anfangen?  
  
„Du warst tatsächlich ziemlich naiv, dass du geglaubt hast, dass ich… naja, nur so zum Spaß Todesser bin. Das Dunkle Mal ist ein bindender, magischer Vertrag, ich habe mich dem Dunklen Lord unterworfen und er hat jetzt Macht über mich. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, ich muss ihm gehorchen. Deswegen habe ich es dir gezeigt, damit du verstehst, dass… dass ich wirklich, wirklich nicht auf derselben Seite stehe wie du.“  
  
Ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie erwiderte: „Wenn du wirklich ein Todesser aus Überzeugung wärst, hättest du… hättest du mich nicht geküsst.“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht“, murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu ihr, doch das war nicht der Punkt, den er vermitteln wollte. Er setzte neu an: „Ich habe an dem Abend von Slughorns Feier tatsächlich versucht, einen Auftrag auszuführen oder zumindest vorzubereiten. Aber… noch ist nichts passiert. Noch wäre Zeit, den Plan aufzuhalten.“  
  
Ihre Augen wurden groß: „Aufzuhalten?“  
  
„Ich habe eine Flasche mit ziemlich teuren Alkohol…“  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein lauter Gong verkündete das Ende der Mittagspause. Fluchend schaute er zu Hermine. Er wusste, sie würde um keinen Preis der Welt auch nur eine Unterrichtsstunde verpassen wollen. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, war sie ebenso frustriert über die unpassende Unterbrechung wie er, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Eilig griff sie nach ihrer Schultasche.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst, Malfoy, und ganz ehrlich, du machst es mir unglaublich schwer, dir noch irgendetwas zu glauben. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin offenbar tatsächlich wahnsinnig naiv und dumm und blind. Ich gebe dir eine Chance“, sagte sie gehetzt, während sie mit ihm auf den Fersen auf den Ausgang zusteuerte: „Ich halte für heute noch einmal meine Klappe. Aber wenn du morgen Abend nicht zum Raum der Wünsche kommst und mir haarklein erzählst, was du bei Slughorns Party getan hast, bekommst du Donnerstag eine Einladung von Dumbledore, verstanden?“  
  
„Ich werde da sein“, versicherte er ihr. Und schneller, als er schauen konnte, rannte sie den Gang entlang zum Unterricht. Kopfschüttelnd trottete er Richtung Kerker. Er hatte sich auf wundersame Weise einen weiteren Tag erkauft. Jetzt musste er sich nur überlegen, was er morgen Hermine erzählen wollte, damit sie ihm half, die Flasche Alkohol unschädlich zu machen, ohne dass sie dabei von seinem anderen Plan erfuhr oder überhaupt auf die Idee kam, dass er noch einen anderen Plan hatte.  
  
Es war ein Spiel auf Zeit. Er eroberte sich ihr Vertrauen zurück, nur um es in gar nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wieder zu zerstören. Aber vielleicht hatte er bis dahin gelernt, sie nicht mehr zu mögen.


	17. 17. Dezember

"Du hast was?"  
  
Die Empörung in der Stimme von Hermine war nicht zu überhören. Er konnte ihr es nicht verdenken. Wie sonst hätte Hermine Granger, beste Freundin von Potter, auf seine Eröffnung, dass er eine vergiftete Flasche Alkohol in das Büro von Slughorn geschmuggelt hatte, reagieren sollen?  
  
"Ich weiß! Ich verdiene all die Schimpfwörter, die du mir vermutlich gerade an den Kopf schmeißen willst", sagte er verteidigend. Er hatte ihren Zorn verdient. Seufzend fuhr er fort: "Ich hätte dich da niemals mit reinziehen dürfen, egal, wie sehr du dich mir aufdrängst..."  
  
"Ich wollte helfen!", zischte sie wütend: "Ich wollte dir helfen, weil ich mir sicher war, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Ich helfe nicht aus reiner Menschenliebe, sondern weil ich guten Menschen helfen will, etwas Gutes zu tun! Und du hast mir noch versprochen..."  
  
"Ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gebrochen!", unterbrach Draco sie ungeduldig: "Du wolltest, dass ich dir sage, warum ich auf der Feier war, das tu ich hier gerade. Ich habe dir nie versprochen, nichts Böses im Sinn zu haben!"  
  
Außer sich vor Wut Griff Hermine nach einem der Bücher, mit denen der Raum der Wünsche sich gerade schmückte, und warf es nach ihm: "Das ist Haarspalterei! Ich habe dich gebeten, mein Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen, und du hast genau das getan!"  
  
Statt in Deckung zu gehen, fing Draco das Buch auf und legte es sorgsam auf einem kleinen Tisch ab: "Die Bücher können auch nichts für deine schlechte Laune. Wenn du mir mal einen Moment zuhören würdest, wären wir schon viel weiter."  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung fügte sich Hermine tatsächlich. Mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie sich in einen der beiden großen Ohrensessel fallen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt, dass er irgendetwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte, doch immerhin willens, ihn anzuhören.  
  
Er tat es ihr nach und nahm auf dem Sessel daneben Platz. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er ihr seinen Plan erklären sollte, sie dazu bringen sollte, alles rückgängig zu machen und gleichzeitig zu verschweigen, dass sein Auftrag damit noch lange nicht aus der Welt geschafft war. Irgendwie musste er sie wieder anlügen. Oder nur eine Facette der Wahrheit erzählen. Er holte tief Luft: "Dein Verdacht damals war völlig richtig. Ich hatte vor, Dumbledore mit dem verfluchten Amulett zu töten, doch... Naja, ich habe nie daran geglaubt, dass das klappt. Genauso wie mit dem Alkohol jetzt. Ich habe einen Verwechslungszauber darauf gelegt, damit Slughorn denkt, er hätte die Flasche für Dumbledore zum Geburtstag gekauft. Er wird sie nicht selbst trinken."  
  
"Begreifst du eigentlich, was du da sagst?", hakte Hermine schockiert nach: "Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, während du sagst, dass du Dumbledore töten willst? Wie kannst du so gelassen über den Mord an irgendeinem Menschen reden?"  
  
"Das ist meine Realität, Granger", entgegnete er mit einem harten Ausdruck in den Augen: "Ich hatte seit dem Sommer Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Was meinst du, warum ich so empfindlich auf dein Alltags-Getue reagiert habe? Das hier ist mein Alltag!"  
  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Natürlich konnte Granger nicht anders, als ihn dafür verachten, was er getan hatte und wer er war. Sie war am Ende des Tages eben doch... eine Lichtgestalt. Sie waren nicht wie Romeo und Julia. Nicht ihre Familien trennten sie, sondern seine Taten, seine Wahl. Und ihre Wahl. Dass er sich immer noch zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, mehr denn je danach verlangte, sie einfach auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und besinnumgslos zu küssen, hatte nichts mit jener unsterblichen Liebe nach Shakespeare zu tun. Es waren seine Instinkte, die ihm zuriefen, dass er sich vom Stress ablenken und vergessen sollte.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid", unterbrach da Hermines leises Flüstern sein Selbstmitleid. Fragend schaute er sie an: "Was?"  
  
"Einfach alles", sagte sie bedrückt: "Dass du so ein Leben führen musst. Dass ich mich da einfach reingedrängt habe. Dass ich in meinem blinden Eifer alles noch schlimmer gemacht habe. Für dich."  
  
"Granger", knurrte er verärgert, doch sie ließ ihm gar nicht zu Wort kommen: "Ja, schon klar. Du willst mein Mitleid nicht. Deswegen sage ich es dir auch jetzt nur ein einziges Mal, ganz aufrichtig, danach lasse ich dich in Ruhe: Ich leide mit dir."  
  
Ihre Worte kamen leise und zögernd, doch der Blick, mit dem sie ihn dabei ansah, war fest und schien ihm bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu schauen. Draco schluckte. Er verdiente ihr Mitleid nicht, wollte es auch wirklich nicht. Dennoch. Da war es wieder, dieses begeisterte Flattern in seinem Magen. Dass da ein Mensch war, der ihn so ansah, der zumindest erahnte, was er getan hatte und wer er war, und der ihn trotzdem so offen ansah. Hermine Granger war wie ein seltener Schatz, den er gefunden hatte, der offen vor aller Augen rumgelegen hatte, aber dessen Wert niemand erkannt hatte, bis er gekommen war. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde niemand sonst diese starke, offene Seite von Hermine sehen, doch er wusste, das war außerhalb seiner Kontrolle.  
  
"Also, Malfoy, sag mir... Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
Er schloss die Auge und genoss noch einen Moment die Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht hat trotz allem noch einen liebenswerten Menschen in ihm sah. Dann öffnete er sie wieder, stellte sich der Realität, und blickte sie ebenso fest an: "Ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, die Flasche zurückzuholen."  
  
Aus großen Augen sah Hermine ihm an: "Was?"  
  
"Du hast mich schon gehört!"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Genervt rollte Draco mit den Augen. Musste sie das wirklich fragen? War es nicht offensichtlich, dass er es wegen ihr tat? Weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte - und verhindern musste, dass sie ihn an Dumbledore verriet? Ärgerlich erwiderte er: "Ist das Warum wichtig? Wichtig ist doch nur, dass wir verhindern, dass Dumbledore vergiftet wird!"   
  
Lange schaute sie ihn an, ihr Gesicht voller Skepsis, aber ansonsten ließ sie sich nicht anmerken, was sie dachte. Draco spürte, wie er nervös wurde unter ihrem intensiven Blick, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und dem standzuhalten.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast", sagte sie schließlich nachdenklich: "Aber ich kann beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, welchen Schaden ich anrichten würde, dir in dieser Sache zu helfen. Schön."  
  
Er hätte sie küssen können. Wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nie wieder vertraut. Wo nahm sie nur dieses Menschenvertrauen her?   
  
"Ich kann nicht noch länger bleiben, Harry und Ron wundern sich eh schon ständig, wo ich immer bin", sagte Hermine unvermittelt: "Also gehe ich jetzt. Und du überlegst dir bis morgen, wie genau du das alles anstellen willst. Und noch eines, mein Lieber", fügte sie hinzu und jetzt klang ihre Stimme kalt: "Verlass dich drauf, dass ich dir morgen noch ein paar mehr Fragen stellen werde. Also überlege dir gut, was du mir erzählst. Noch mehr Lügen werde ich dir nicht verzeihen!"   
  
Damit stand sie auf, packte ihre Schultasche und drückte den Rücken durch: "Morgen Abend, selbe Zeit, selber Ort."  
  
"Jawohl, Madame!"


	18. 18. Dezember

Draco konnte nicht gegen seine Gefühle an. Er hatte immer noch Angst, die an Panik angrenzte und ihn zu lähmen drohte. Angst, dass Voldemort ihn im Sommer einfach töten würde, weil er seinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt hatte. Angst, dass Hermine ihn doch noch an Dumbledore verraten würde. Angst, dass irgendetwas anderes schief gehen würde. Aber der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht Hermines Vertrauen zurück gewinnen könnte, selbst nur vorübergehend, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Als wäre die lebensbedrohliche Situation nicht real und er nur ein kleiner Schuljunge, der einen Engel entdeckt hatte. Das Lachen, das ihm unwillkürlich entwich, klang hohl in seinen Ohren und er erschrak vor sich selbst.  
  
Die Tür quietsche kurz und das Objekt seiner Gedanken trat ein. Trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, wollte er nichts lieber tun, als sie zu packen, gegen die Wand zu pressen und sie zu küssen. Das Gefühl ihres kleinen, warmen Körpers gegen seinen, ihr leises, wohliges Seufzen, während sie ihn zurückgeküsst hatte, waren lebhafte Erinnerungen, die ihm eine Flucht aus der Realität verschafften.  
  
Entschlossen, sein merkwürdiges Verlangen zu unterdrücken, erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und begrüßte sie: „Guten Abend. Hast du dir schön viele Fragen für mich einfallen lassen?“  
  
„In der Tat“, gab Hermine zurück, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, die Begrüßung zu erwidern: „Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du gute Antworten hast. Ich hoffe es wirklich sehr."  
  
„Ich auch“, murmelte Draco unhörbar für Hermine. Er ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sinken und wartete darauf, dass sie neben ihm Platz nahm.  
  
„Okay, also“, fing sie schließlich an, nachdem sie eine Zeit lang sichtbar mit sich gerungen hatte: „Ich habe den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe ein Problem mit deinem Plan. Vielleicht kannst du es mir ja erklären… ich hoffe für dich, dass du es erklären kannst.“  
  
„Willst du mir drohen, Granger?“, knurrte Draco. Das hatte er nicht von ihr erwartet, nicht so zumindest. Skeptisch erwartete er ihre Antwort.  
  
„Nein, ich meine das ganz ernst“, erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd: „Ich hoffe wirklich für dich, dass das Problem, das ich sehe, lösen kannst. Also. Nehmen wir mal an, dass du wirklich die vergiftete Flasche von Slughorn zurückholen willst. Nehmen wir an, das gelingt dir. Du hättest dann etwas getan, was direkt dem Auftrag von Voldemort widerspricht. Ich kenne ihn sicher nicht so gut wie du, aber so, wie ich ihn einschätze, ist er nicht sonderlich gnädig mit Untergebenen, die sich ihm widersetzen.“  
  
„Fuck“, entfuhr es Draco unwillkürlich. Natürlich hatte sie sofort diese eine Schwachstelle erkannt. Dass er einen Ersatzplan in der Hinterhand hatte, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er funktionieren würde, konnte er ihr nicht erzählen. Sie würde ihm niemals helfen, wenn sie wusste, dass er Todesser nach Hogwarts schmuggeln wollte. Sie durfte nichts davon erfahren. Er hatte gehofft, nicht über dieses Problem sprechen zu müssen, doch das war natürlich naiv gewesen.  
  
„Was?“, hakte Hermine leise nach. Sie sah ernsthaft besorgt um ihn aus. Es war wirklich einfach zum Lachen.  
  
„Deine Einschätzung der Situation ist absolut korrekt. Absolut korrekt“, stimmte er ihr zu: „Was soll ich sagen? Für den Augenblick ist die Aussicht, dass Dumbledore von meinem Dunklen Mal erfährt und ich dann den Kuss des Dementors erhalte, wesentlich angsteinflößender als der Tod durch einen Avada Kedavra. Ich habe genug Zeit, mir was einfallen zu lassen.“  
  
Hermine sprang auf, Feuer in den Augen: „Ah, so. Du willst Hilfe von mir, um einen Plan, von dem ich weiß, aufzuhalten, nur um dann einen anderen Plan auszuführen, von dem ich nichts weiß!“  
  
Das traf den Nagel auf den Kopf, wie Draco befand, doch er zwang sich, den Kopf zu schütteln und, wie er es sich zuvor überlegt hatte, eine Facette der Wahrheit zu erzählen: „Nein, das wird mein letzter Versuch sein, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich verspreche es dir, ehrlich und aufrichtig dieses Mal. Ich muss einfach hoffen, dass die Versuche genug sind, damit der Dunkle Lord mich… verschont.“  
  
„Schwachsinn!“, fuhr Hermine ihn an: „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Versuche für ihn nicht zählen. Harry hat mir genug Geschichten erzählt. Dein Vater hat mehr als versucht, die Prophezeiung zu erlangen, es wäre ihm beinahe gelungen! Und wie nachsichtig ist dein Lord mit ihm? Wenn er nicht in Askaban säße, wer weiß, was er mit ihm angestellt hätte.“  
  
Flüchtig fragte Draco sich, von was für einer Prophezeiung sie sprach, doch das war eine Frage für einen ruhigeren Moment. Jetzt musste er sich damit auseinander setzen, dass die naive Hermine sich offensichtlich dazu entschieden hatte, nicht länger naiv zu sein.  
  
„Okay, okay“, sagte er resigniert: „Du hast ja Recht. Ich habe eine andere Idee. Aber ich sage dir, ich habe nicht vor, Dumbledore zu töten. Oder sonst irgendwen. Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemanden töten kann. Ich kann das einfach nicht.“  
  
Gegen seinen Willen ergriff die lähmende Panik wieder Besitz von ihm. Verärgert ballte er die Fäuste – das war nicht, weswegen er hier war. Er hatte genug von dieser kalten Angst.  
  
„Draco“, flüsterte Hermine neben ihm: „Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich deinem Dunklen Mal keine Beachtung geschenkt habe. Du bist nicht der Typ, der einfach einen anderen Menschen töten könnte. Das bist du nicht. Und das ist gut, wirklich. Das ist gut. Und du bist mehr als mutig, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, obwohl du dich damit gegen Voldemort stellst.“  
  
Sie hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und seine Hand ergriffen, während sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, und damit war es um ihn geschehen. Es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn gestern noch für einen Mörder gehalten hatte. Es war ihm egal, ob sie ihn hasste oder nicht. Er fuhr aus seinem Sessel hoch, packte sie an ihrer Krawatte und zog sie an sich. Die ganze angestaute Frustration, sein unbändiges Verlangen nach ihr, der Streit zwischen ihnen, all das entlud sich auf einen Schlag, als er sie gegen das Bücherregal neben den Sesseln drängt und sie mit aller Macht küsste.  
  
Sie wehrte sich nur einen Augenblick, ehe sie nachgab und den Kuss mit gleicher Leidenschaft erwiderte. Er hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen, um sich ganz auf das Gefühl konzentrieren zu können, das der kleine, zerbrechliche Körper zwischen seinen Beinen in ihm auslöste. Sie war so warm, so zierlich und trotzdem so voller Leidenschaft. Gierig biss er in ihre Lippe, um sie dazu zu bewegen, ihren Mund zu öffnen. Ebenso begierig gab sie nach, öffnete sich ihm vollends, ließ ihre Zunge gegen seine gleiten und klammerte sich dabei immer fester an ihn.  
  
Und obwohl sie ebenso vor Verlangen glühte wie er, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Hermine ihn entschlossen von sich weg schob. Streng blickte sie ihn an: „Das geht nicht, Draco“, sagte sie bestimmt: „Wir können nicht mitten in so einem wichtigen Gespräch… auf Abwege geraten. Wir müssen über Slughorn reden. Einen Plan erstellen. So sehr ich deine Ablenkung auch schätze“, bei diesen Worten wurde sie leiser und lief rot an: „Wir haben Arbeit.“  
  
Mühsam kämpfte Draco darum, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hatte ja Recht. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Wenn sie erstmal die Flasche Alkohol unschädlich gemacht hatten, konnte er ihr immer noch die Kleider vom Leib reißen und alles um sich herum vergessen.  
  
„Ja“, sagte er rau: „Richtig, völlig richtig.“  
  
Er sah ihr zu, wie sie sich wieder setzte und ihm bedeutete, es ihr gleich zu tun. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über sich. Was er hier tat, war mehr als schäbig. Es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine irgendetwas in ihm sah, dass sie ihm um alles in der Welt vertrauen wollte und dass sie sein Begehren zumindest teilweise erwiderte. Die Reparatur des Verschwindekabinetts war ein Verrat an allem, was zwischen ihnen war, und er wusste es nur zu genau. Er verstrickte sich sehenden Auges in etwas, aus dem er niemals heil rauskommen würde.  
  
Doch wenn Hermine Granger neben ihm saß und ihn anlächelte, ihn ansah, als ob er wirklich ihr Vertrauen verdiente, da fiel es ihm einfach zu schwer, an die ferne Zukunft, an den Zorn Voldemorts oder ihre Enttäuschung zu denken. Solange sie an seiner Seite war, war die Panik weg und er fühlte sich gut. Solange sie an seiner Seite war, konnte er über die unmittelbare Gegenwart nicht hinaussehen. Sie war alles, was zählte.


	19. 19. Dezember

Es war Samstag und all jene Schüler, die über Weihnachten zu ihren Familien fuhren, waren damit beschäftigt, ihr Gepäck zum Bahnhof zu schaffen. Draco hatte seine Mutter angelogen und ihr geschrieben, dass er aufgrund seines Auftrags unbedingt in Hogwarts bleiben musste. In Wirklichkeit und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, so wollte er einfach nur der unangenehmen Atmosphäre entgehen, die zu Hause herrschte, seit sein Vater nicht mehr im Anwesen war, sondern in Askaban. Ein Weihnachtsfest ohne seinen Vater war unvorstellbar für ihn, also ließ er es lieber direkt ganz ausfallen. Vom Astronomieturm aus beobachtete er, wie seine Freunde voll bepackt in den Hogwarts-Express stiegen.  
  
„Du fährst nicht nach Hause?“  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Er hatte gesehen, dass Hermine nicht am Bahnhof war, entsprechend hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie im Schloss auf der Suche nach ihm war. Er wusste inzwischen, dass es in diesem Dezember unmöglich für sie beide war, sich nicht über den Weg zu laufen.  
  
„Und du?“, fragte er, den Blick immer noch auf den Bahnhof gerichtet, wo sich der Zug inzwischen mit viel Qualm in Bewegung setzte. Hermine trat neben ihn: „Ich wollte, aber… wir haben Arbeit.“  
  
„Was hast du Potter erzählt?“  
  
„Das übliche“, gab sie achselzuckend zurück: „Dass ich mich davor fürchte, nicht gut genug auf die Abschlussprüfungen im Sommer vorbereitet zu sein und dass ich die Ferien nutzen will, um in Ruhe zu lernen. Ron hat mich für verrückt erklärt, aber… naja, ich bin halt immer noch ich. Wenn ich Lerneifer zeige, zweifelt das niemand an.“  
  
Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie das für ihn tat. Der Plan, den sie am Vortag ausgearbeitet hatten, war nicht ohne Löcher, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass ihm mit Hermine an seiner Seite alles gelingen konnte. Es war unglaublich, wie angenehm es sein konnte, eine Freundin zu haben, der niemand schlechte Motive unterstellte und die insbesondere von den Lehrern gemocht wurde. Das Leben war so viel einfacher, wenn er wusste, dass er einfach so ohne Sorgen zu Slughorn gehen konnte, einfach, weil Hermine bei ihm war.  
  
Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Wollen wir? Slughorn dürfte gerade in seinem Büro sein zweites Frühstück zu sich nehmen.“  
  
Draco nickte. Alles würde gutgehen. Hermine würde Slughorn ablenken, er würde seinen Verwechslungsspruch aufheben und einen anderen darauflegen, der dafür sorgte, dass Slughorn vollkommen vergaß, dass er diesen Alkohol besaß. Dann, ein paar Wochen später, wenn er die Existenz der Flasche vergessen hatte, würden sie zurückkehren und sie entwenden, ohne dass er merken würde, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Erst hatte Hermine vorgeschlagen, die Flasche jetzt zu stehlen, doch Draco wusste, so funktionierte sein Verwechslungszauber nicht. Noch war die Flasche als Geschenk für Dumbledore im Kopf von Slughorn. Sie jetzt zu entfernen, würde nur seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Und welche Gefahr sollte schon von einem Alkohol, den Slughorn nicht anrührte, ausgehen? Sie hätten in ein paar Wochen immer noch genug Zeit, die Flasche zu stehlen.  
  
Sie stiegen gerade die Treppe hinunter, als Hermine ihn plötzlich am Arm packte und aufhielt. Fragend schaute er sie an.  
  
„Draco“, flüsterte sie leise: „Ich kann verstehen, warum du nicht zu Dumbledore gehen wolltest. Mit deinem Auftrag und allem. Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass es das sicherste für dich wäre. Gerade weil du dich jetzt offen gegen Voldemort gestellt hast.“  
  
Er seufzte. Natürlich, sie würde nicht locker lassen, ehe sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Solange auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, dass er wirklich ein Todesser war, würde sie ihn niemals akzeptieren. Doch so einfach war es in dieser Welt einfach nicht. Wenn es nur um ihn gegangen wäre, vielleicht hätte er es sich überlegt. Vielleicht. Aber da war seine Mutter, die vielleicht Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord hatte, aber niemals die Seite ihrer Schwester verlassen würde. Und sein Vater. Er wusste, dass sein Vater Angst vor dem Lord hatte, aber nicht genug, um ihn zu verraten. Wenn er die Seiten wechselte und den Schutz von Dumbledore annahm, würden seine Eltern leiden.   
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht dein strahlender Held sein kann“, sagte er schließlich: „Aber ich werde nicht mit Dumbledore reden. Oder sonst irgendwem. Wenn das nicht gut genug für dich ist, dann…“  
  
Sie unterbrach ihn ärgerlich: „Darum geht es mir nicht! Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um dich. Versuchst du eigentlich manchmal auch, andere Leute zu verstehen? Was meinst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich dein Gespräch mit Snape belauscht habe? Und trotzdem habe ich nicht aufgehört, nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Zu verstehen, warum du so etwas tun würdest, wenn du eigentlich ein guter Mensch bist! Und du denkst immer noch, ich wäre nur daran interessiert, dich auf meine Seite zu ziehen?“  
  
Dracos Unterkiefer mahlte. Hermine war zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig klein neben ihr und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie eine Stufe höher auf der Treppe stand. Sie war ein genuin guter Mensch. Und er – nicht.  
  
„Lass uns wann anders weiter darüber reden, okay?“, schlug er vor und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange: „Wir haben zu tun, lass uns erstmal das erledigen, was meinst du?“  
  
Sie errötete unter seiner Berührung, doch er konnte sehen, dass das Thema für sie nicht erledigt war. Für den Augenblick jedoch schien sie nachzugeben, denn sie nickte und ging weiter. Schweigend folgte Draco ihr. Er wusste, früher oder später würden sie wieder auf dieses Thema kommen. Es stand einfach zwischen ihnen. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, wollte sie durch niemanden leiden sehen, aber er war nicht bereit, die Seite zu wechseln. Und das würde immer zwischen ihnen stehen.  
  
Er war eben nicht wie Romeo. Er war nicht verliebt in sie. Das echte Leben war viel komplexer als dieses Liebesdrama, es gab zu viele Faktoren, die ihn daran hinderten, das zu tun, was er wollte. Einen der vielen Faktoren würde er jetzt zumindest bereinigen. Den Konsequenzen, die das nach sich ziehen würde, würde er sich später stellen. Für den Augenblick zählte nur, das Vertrauen von Hermine zu stabilisieren. Mit dem Verschwindekabinett, mit Snapes unbrechbaren Schwur und allem anderen konnte er sich auseinander setzen, wenn es soweit war.


	20. 20. Dezember

Hermine fühlte sich miserabel. Sie hatte Harry und Ron belogen, um ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy dabei zu helfen, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Ihm gegenüber hatte sie sich selbstbewusst und voller Vertrauen gezeigt, aber in Wirklichkeit war sie viel unsicherer und voller Zweifel. Der einzige Grund, wenn sie ehrlich war, aus dem sie ihm vertraute, war, dass er sie mehr als einmal geküsst hatte. Sie hatte sich geschworen, ihm nie wieder Glauben zu schenken, nachdem sie das Gespräch mit Snape belauscht hatte, doch der verzweifelte Mensch, den sie danach in Malfoy gefunden hatte, hatte wieder ihr Herz zum Schmelzen gebracht. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand von Grund auf böse war. Vielleicht jemand wie Voldemort. Oder Umbridge. Aber nicht ein Draco Malfoy.   
  
Doch es war so schwer, diese Unsicherheit auszuhalten. Nicht zu wissen, woran sie wirklich war, brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand. Als sie ihn gestern wieder darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er zu Dumbledore gehen könnte, hatte er sie sofort mit einer zärtlichen Geste zum Schweigen gebracht. In dem Augenblick hatte sie nachgegeben, hatte einfach die intime Berührung genossen und ihm vertraut. Doch jetzt, hier ganz alleine in der Bibliothek, kroch der Zweifel in ihr wieder hoch. Umgarnte er sie, um sie auszunutzen? Durfte sie diesen Verdacht überhaupt haben, immerhin war es von Anfang an sie selbst gewesen, die ihre Beziehung gefördert hatte. Sie hatte nach dem Quidditch-Spiel auf ihn gewartet. Sie hatte nicht aufgehört, ihn zu bedrängen und ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Er hatte sich immer zögernd gezeigt, hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht dachte, dass sie ihm vertrauen sollte. War es wirklich fair, ihn anzuzweifeln?  
  
Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie nicht anders, als zu denken, dass es naiv wäre, ihre Zweifel einfach zu unterdrücken. Er hatte tatsächlich versucht, einen Menschen zu ermorden. Er hatte sie genutzt, um an Slughorn ranzukommen.  
  
Frustriert ließ sie ihr Gesicht auf die Tischplatte sinken. Sie drehte sich im Kreis und es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sie genau über diese Dinge nachdachte und nie kam sie zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis.  
  
„Ist das eine neue Methode, schneller zu lernen?“, schreckte sie da die spöttische Stimme von eben jenem Draco Malfoy auf. Unwillig verzog sie das Gesicht und richtete sich auf: „Nein, das ist meine Ich-hasse-alles-Pose.“  
  
„Ich dachte, das wäre meine Aufgabe“, erwiderte Draco mit einem schrägen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ohne auf ihre Einladung zu warten, ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder und stützte sein Kinn auf einem Arm ab. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Hermine ihn an: „Was ist deine Aufgabe?“  
  
„Alles zu hassen.“  
  
Amüsiert schnaubte Hermine. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco über sich selbst lachen konnte, insbesondere in dieser Situation. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und erwiderte sein Lächeln: „Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich.“  
  
„Oh, fraglos. Ich plane insgeheim schon lange, dich vollkommen zu korrumpieren. Ich bin beinahe am Ziel.“  
  
Schlagartig lief Hermine rot an, doch sie brauchte einen Augenblick zu begreifen, warum seine Worte sie so reagieren ließen. Dann, als ihr die zweideutige Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde, richtete sie sich indigniert auf: „Du flirtest mit mir.“  
  
Er lachte laut auf: „Bravo, du hast mich durchschaut. Ich verneige mich vor deinem Verstand.“  
  
Verwirrt vergrub Hermine das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Und sich selbst auch nicht. Sie wusste, ihre Beziehung, der sie nicht einmal mehr einen Namen geben konnte, würde nicht lange halten. Früher oder später mussten sie beide ihre Karten offen legen – oder besser: Er musste seine Karten offen legen! – und dann würde sich zeigen, dass sie immer noch auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen. Was sie die letzten Tage von Draco gesehen hatte, hatte ihr mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er ein gutes Herz hatte, aber sich nicht traute, seine Loyalitäten von einer zur anderen Seite zu verschieben. Und wenn das so blieb, war alles zwischen ihnen von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
  
„So schweigsam heute?“  
  
Seufzend blickte Hermine ihn wieder an. Ihr Verstand hatte sich so tief im Labyrinth ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle verlaufen, dass sie tatsächlich nichts zu sagen hatte. Sie wünschte, er würde sie einfach wieder küssen und sie vergessen lassen, dass die Welt kompliziert war. In den Momenten, in denen er sie einfach küsste, als sei sie die begehrenswerteste Frau der Welt, schrumpften ihre Sorgen zu einem winzigen Ball zusammen und alles erschien so einfach.  
  
„Was machst du an Heilig Abend?“  
  
Sie konnte sehen, dass Draco mehr als überrascht war über ihren plötzlichen Themenwechsel, aber ganz offensichtlich war er selbst ebenso froh, in diesem Moment nicht über ihre Beziehung sprechen zu müssen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und erwiderte nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens: „Da ich nicht zu Hause feiere, habe ich nichts geplant. Ich bin auch nicht der größte Fan von kuscheligen, übermäßig feierlichen Weihnachten. Vielleicht trinke ich mich einfach im Eberkopf besinnungslos.“  
  
„Du bist minderjährig, sie würden dir nie genug Alkohol verkaufen“, widersprach Hermine in ihrem besten Lehrerton. Draco schnaubte nur: „Du warst nicht oft genug im Eberkopf.“  
  
Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich, doch sie beschloss, für heute mal nicht die humorlose Streberin zu sein und nicht näher auf den Eberkopf einzugehen. Mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen schlug sie vor: „Wir könnten auch gemeinsam… im Raum der Wünsche feiern. Einfach nur zusammen… Tee trinken oder so. Ich bin ja auch alleine hier.“  
  
Ein wölfisches Grinsen trat auf Dracos Lippen: „Tee trinken, mh? Sicher, gewiss, wir können zusammen Tee trinken im Raum der Wünsche.“  
  
Hermines Wangen glühten, doch sie zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen: „Ich meine das durchaus ernst.“  
  
„Ich auch.“  
  
Das Grinsen war von Dracos Gesicht verschwunden und seine Stimme klang dunkler, als er ihr leise antwortete. Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen vor nervöser Anspannung. Sie wusste genau, was er mit seinen Worten implizierte, und sie wusste ebenso genau, dass sie sich in der Situation, sollte er wirklich einen Schritt weiter gehen, ihm vermutlich nicht verschließen würde. Beschämt blickte sie auf ihre Finger. Ron hatte nie diese Nervosität, dieses Herzklopfen in ihr ausgelöst – und bei Draco wusste sie nicht einmal, woran sie wirklich war. Bei Ron wusste sie genau, wo sie standen, auch wenn er manchmal blind und taub war. Bei Draco hingegen… es war so lächerlich. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie nicht in einem halben Jahr im Krieg versuchen würden, sich gegenseitig zu töten.  
  
„Entspann dich, Granger“, unterbrach Draco die Spirale in ihrem Kopf, die gerade wieder einmal drohte, außer Kontrolle zu geraten: „Wir können einfach gemeinsam Tee trinken. Ich wollte dich nur aufziehen.“  
  
Stumm nickte sie. In sehr naher Zukunft würde ihr zerbrechlicher Friede zerfallen. Doch sie würden mit allem, was sie hatte, darum kämpfen, dass sie nie wieder Feinde sein würden. Und für den Augenblick, für diese friedlichen Weihnachtstage, würde sie einfach die Welt da draußen ignorieren.


	21. 21. Dezember

Die Große Halle war an diesem Sonntag leer wie sonst nie im Schuljahr. Mehr Schüler als sonst schienen dieses Jahr über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren zu sein. Vielleicht, so überlegte Draco, spürten doch viele andere auch, dass die friedlichen Tage bald vorbei sein konnten und wollten so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihren Familien verbringen. Ihm konnte es nur Recht sein, je weniger Schüler hier waren, umso ungestörter war er. Und umso geringer war die Gefahr, dass irgendjemand mitbekam, wie viel Zeit er mit Granger verbrachte.  
  
Er konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass sein Interesse an ihr nicht unschuldiger Natur war. Er wollte so viel mehr als nur die freundlichen Gespräche, die sie miteinander zu führen pflegten. Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war sie ihm auch nicht gänzlich abgeneigt. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, wirkliches, echtes Vertrauen, dass nicht verschwand, wenn er die Todesser nach Hogwarts schleuste.  
  
Er hatte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende gedacht, da lachte er schon über sich selbst. Natürlich gab es diese Möglichkeit nicht, zu dem Ergebnis kam er immer wieder. Egal, wie sehr er sie jetzt von seinen Gefühlen überzeugen konnte, er würde sie betrügen, verraten, in Lebensgefahr bringen. Natürlich würde sie ihm da nicht mehr vertrauen.  
  
Andererseits hatte sie ihm den Mordversuch an Dumbledore schnell verziehen. Oder zumindest ließ sie das Thema ruhen. Nachdenklich starrte er in seine Tasse mit schwarzem, heißem Kaffee. Er könnte Hermine ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie ganz aufrichtig mochte, ohne sie ausnutzen zu wollen. Irgendetwas tun, um aus ihrer Beziehung mehr zu machen als eine Aneinanderreihung flüchtiger Begegnungen.  
  
Entschlossen stellte er seinen Becher mit Kaffee ab und stand auf. Er würde jetzt direkt ins Dorf gehen. Alle Geschäfte hatten heute zum letzten Mal vor Weihnachten offen, irgendwo würde er schon etwas finden, was er Hermine schenken konnte.  
  
Gerade steuerte er auf den Ausgang zu, da ging die große Tür auf und Hermine trat ein. Überrascht blieben beide stehen.  
  
"Hey", flüsterte Hermine ihm leise zu, während ihr Blick offensichtlich die Halle absuchte nach möglicherweise zu interessierten Mitschülern.  
  
"So spät dran heute Morgen?", erwiderte er grinsend. Er hätte sie nicht für einen Menschen gehalten, der lange schläft. Ihr finsterer Blick sprach Bände: "Manchmal brauche sogar ich eine Pause."  
  
"Dann will ich mal nicht länger zwischen dir und deinem Kaffee stehen."  
  
"Gute Entscheidung", konstatierte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen: "Ohne meinen Kaffee am frühen Morgen bin ich gefährlich."  
  
Kurz überlegte Draco, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, doch die Gelegenheit war zu gut, als dass er sie sich entgehen lassen konnte: "Ich gehe runter ins Dorf. Vielleicht leistest du mir nachher Gesellschaft?"  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch ob ihrer vagen Antwort, doch sie blieb stur und blickte ihn nur herausfordernd an. Schnaubend meinte er: "Ich bin heute Mittag im Eberkopf. Falls die Dame geruht, sich zu mir zu begeben."  
  
"Ist angekommen", erwiderte sie knapp, ehe sie mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf ihren Haustisch zu steuerte. Kopfschüttelnd blickte Draco ihr nach. Es war immer wieder überraschend für ihn, mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie mit ihm flirten konnte, trotz allem, was sie so über ihn wusste. Sein Grinsen erstarb jedoch augenblicklich, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Snape sich vom Lehrertisch erhob und auf ihn zukam. Genervt machte Draco auf dem Absatz kehrt, um seinem Professor zu entgehen.  
  
Er kam nicht weit.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Er verspürte keinerlei Interesse, Snape erneut klar machen zu müssen, dass seine Hilfe unerwünscht war. Entsprechend abweisend blickte er ihn an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
"Meinen Sie, dass es eine gute Idee ist, ausgerechnet Miss Granger als neue Spielgefährtin auserkoren zu haben?"  
  
Der Schlag kam aus einer so unerwarteten Richtung, dass Draco seine Gesichtszüge entglitten, ehe er das Gehörte richtig verdaut hatte: "Bitte?"  
  
"Spielen Sie nicht den Dummen", zischte Snape erzürnt, während er ihn am Kragen seines Mantels in einen abgelegenen Korridor schleppte: "Ich habe Sie gesehen, wie Sie mit Miss Granger freundliche Worte gewechselt haben jetzt gerade. Und was musste ich hören, als ich Horace fragte, wessen Begleitung Sie auf seiner Feier waren?"  
  
"Sie spionieren mir nach!", platzte es verärgert aus Draco heraus. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Snape soweit gehen würde, ihm tatsächlich nachzuspionieren. Mit einem Mal verfluchte er seine Unachtsamkeit.  
  
"Es ist mir vollkommen egal, welches Mädchen Sie in Ihr Bett locken", erklärte Snape gefährlich leise: "Aber Miss Granger ist nicht einfach nur irgendein Mädchen. Sie ist die Freundin von Harry Potter. Und sie ist nicht reinblütig. Sollten das nicht zwei gute Argumente dafür sein, die Finger von ihr zu lassen?"  
  
Zitternd ballte Draco die Fäuste: "Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an. Was mischen Sie sich überhaupt in meine Beziehungen ein? Soll ich zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen, was für ein perverser Sack Sie sind, dass Sie Ihren Schülern nachspionieren und ihnen vorschreiben wollen, mit wem sie es treiben dürfen und mit wem nicht?"  
  
Die ausdruckslose Maske, die Snape stets zur Schau trug, verdüsterte sich. Hart packte er Draco bei den Schultern: "Seien Sie vorsichtig, wie Sie mit mir sprechen, Draco. Es gibt viele Dinge in dieser Welt, die Sie noch nicht verstehen. Ich sage Ihnen das nur dieses eine Mal: Wenn Sie Miss Granger in Ihre Pläne reinziehen, wird das Konsequenzen für Sie haben, die Sie nicht in Ihren Träumen überblicken können."  
  
Verunsichert wandte Draco sich aus dem festen Griff: "Was interessiert es Sie überhaupt? Sie können doch nur froh sein, wenn ich scheitere, oder nicht? Schließlich wollen Sie den Ruhm einsammeln. Sie wollen mir nur Steine in den Weg legen! Und was ich mit Herm... mit Granger mache, ist meine Sache!"  
  
Am liebsten hätte Draco sich selbst eine heftige Ohrfeige gegeben. Natürlich war Snape nicht entgangen, wie er Hermine beinahe bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte. Das Zittern verstärkte sich. Er konnte einfach nicht riskieren, dass Snape an irgendwen weiter erzählte, dass er sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen einließ. Merlin, seine Schwäche für Hermine würde ihn wirklich noch ins Grab bringen.  
  
"Sie sind unbelehrbar", spie Snape, doch offenbar war er bereit, das Thema für einen Moment fallen zu lassen. Er richtete sich auf, wischte sich einige verirrte Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und sagte dann leise zum Abschied: "Ich rate Ihnen wirklich, Miss Granger in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich kann Ihnen in der Tat nichts befehlen, aber wenn Sie wissen, was gut für sie ist, dann halten Sie Abstand von ihr."  
  
Mit aufeinander gepressten Kiefern blickte Draco Snape nach. Als er sicher war, dass sein Lehrer ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, stieß er ein lautes, sehr ernst gemeintes "Shit!" aus. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war, dass ausgerechnet Snape von seiner Beziehung zu Hermine wusste. Als wäre es nicht alles schon kompliziert genug!


	22. 22. Dezember

"Du warst gar nicht im Eberkopf!"  
  
Langsam blickte Draco von seinem Platz in der Bibliothek auf. Natürlich stand kein anderer als Hermine Granger vor ihm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammengezogen, die Mundwinkel unwillig nach unten. Sie hatte alles Recht der Welt, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er seufzte.  
  
"Ich bin kein freier Mann, Granger."  
  
Nachdem Snape ihn am Vortag deutlich gemacht hatte, wie wenig er von seiner Beziehung zu Hermine hielt, hatte Draco entschieden, sich nicht mit ihr zu treffen. Er war nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um ein Geschenk für sie zu kaufen, aber ein Treffen, das eventuell von anderen Menschen beobachtet werden könnte, das hatte er nicht riskieren wollen.   
  
"Und was soll das heißen?", verlangte sie zu wissen, während sie sich uneingeladen auf dem Stuhl neben ihm niederließ.  
  
Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf: "Das soll heißen, dass es Menschen gibt, die mich im Auge haben. Mich beobachten. Und zwar nicht mit freundlichen Absichten."  
  
Stille. Dann: "Hat Professor Snape etwas gesagt?"  
  
Natürlich. Er schloss die Augen und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Natürlich würde Hermine Granger, die ihn in einem sehr ernsten Gespräch mit Professor Snape belauscht hatte, sofort eins und eins zusammen zählen. Er hatte den Namen raushalten wollen, doch das war jetzt zwecklos. Er nickte: "Ja. Er zeigte sich... wenig begeistert von unserer Beziehung."  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung erbleichte sie: "Hat er gesagt, ob er mit Dumbledore sprechen will?"  
  
Verwirrt runzelte Draco die Stirn: "Warum sollte er das tun? Wenn überhaupt würde er mit... warte mal. Granger, weißt du über ihn Bescheid?"  
  
Unruhig rutschte Hermine in ihrem Stuhl herum: "Naja... er ist Professor Dumbledores engster Vertrauter."  
  
Ungläubig lachte Draco auf: "Ja, sicher. Du weißt schon, dass er die rechte Hand von Du-weißt-schon-wem ist?"  
  
Lange starrte Hermine ihn an, offensichtlich darum bemüht, dass man in ihrem Gesicht nichts lesen konnte, doch Draco war sich sicher, dass sie überlegte, was sie ihm erzählen sollte. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf: "Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Er spioniert für euch. Klar."  
  
"Das ist allgemein bekannt?", entfuhr es ihr mit offensichtlichem Entsetzen. Diesmal lachte Draco tatsächlich: "Oh, aber natürlich. Alle wissen, dass er Dumbledore vorspielt, für ihn als Spion an der Seite des Dunklen Lords zu sein. Und bei euch scheint das niemand in Frage zu stellen."  
  
Entrüstet richtete Hermine sich gerader im Stuhl auf: "Natürlich nicht. Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm, als tun wir alle es auch."  
  
"Okay", erwiderte Draco kopfschüttelnd: "Ist schon gut. Ich habe andere Sorgen, die Loyalität von Snape interessiert mich da wenig."  
  
Ruckartig packte Hermine ihn an der Hand: "Das sollte es aber! Draco, denk nach! Er hat dir Hilfe angeboten. Ich weiß, du denkst, er ist überzeugter Todesser. Aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn er wirklich versucht, dir einen Ausweg zu zeigen, weil er für Professor Dumbledore arbeitet?"  
  
Kurz wanderte sein Blick dahin, wo Hermines Hand auf seiner lag. Er hätte den Impuls spüren sollen, sie zurückzuziehen, doch da war nichts, im Gegenteil. Er genoss die intime Berührung. Dann zwang er sich, den Gedanken abzuschütteln und über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Snape wusste von seinem Auftrag, jeder wusste davon. Wenn man auch nur für einen Moment annahm, dass Snape wirklich auf der Seite von Dumbledore stand, dann wäre es umso lächerlicher, dass er ihm ernsthafte Hilfe anbieten wollte. Was wollte er denn tun? An seiner Stelle Dumbledore töten? Wenn er für ihn arbeitete? Sicherlich nicht. Und jeder Plan von Snape, der irgendein Schlupfloch für Dumbledore enthielt, damit er am Ende überlebte, würde so oder so auch nur negativ auf ihn, Draco, zurückfallen. Nein, aus dem Blickwinkel musste er das Hilfsangebot umso deutlicher ablehnen.  
  
"Nein, Hermine", sagte er schließlich sanft, während er seine andere Hand auf ihre legte: "Egal, wie ich die Sache beleuchte, ich kann seine Hilfe  nicht annehmen. Ich muss das selbst tun."  
  
Traurigkeit und Sorge überzog ihr Gesicht: "Aber du hast gesagt, dass du nicht mehr vorhast, ihn zu töten."  
  
"Ja", nickte er: "Ja, das tue ich. Aber es hat nichts mit... mit Mord zu tun. Ich arbeite an etwas, was... auf ganz andere Weise hilfreich sein könnte. In der Hoffnung, dass... dass ich damit Gnade erwirken kann."  
  
"Oh Gott..."  
  
Mehr als diese leise gemurmelten Worte kam nicht von Hermine, doch es gab auch nichts zu sagen. Draco wusste selbst nur zu gut, wie gering seine Chancen auf Erfolg war, und dass Hermine sich Sorgen um ihn machte, sogar sprachlos war im Angesicht seiner Lebensgefahr, spendete ihm auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise Trost. Schweigend streichelte er ihre warme Hand und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Nähe. Sie tat ihm gut mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit. Langsam schloss er wieder seine Augen, um den Rest der Welt auszublenden.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich ihre andere Hand auf seiner Wange liegen spürte. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, nur um zu entdecken, dass ihr Gesicht sich bis auf wenige Zentimeter seinem genähert hatte.  
  
"Draco Malfoy", flüsterte sie ihm beinahe zu und ihre Augen leuchteten so intensiv, dass er unwillkürlich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihm gerade mit einem Legilimens bis auf den Grund seiner Seele schaute: "Egal, was du mir erzählen willst, ich glaube an dich. Ich glaube, dass du ein guter Mensch bist."  
  
Und dann küsste sie ihn. Es war ein zärtlicher, vorsichtiger Kuss, als hätte sie Angst, dass er sie zurückweisen würde. Nichts läge ihm ferner. Gierig zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, umschloss ihre schmale Taille mit einem Arm, während seine andere Hand sich in ihrem wilden Haarschopf vergrub, um sie zu animieren, noch leidenschaftlicher zu werden. Er musste an sich halten, seine Hände nicht über ihren ganzen Körper wandern zu lassen, so sehr sehnte er sich danach, ihr einfach die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Sie war nicht einfach nur ein freundlicher Geist für ihn, sondern eine umwerfend erotische Frau, die er mit jedem Kuss mehr begehrte.  
  
Viel zu früh - er hätte noch stundenlang so weiter machen können - löste sie sich schließlich von ihm. Ihr Atem war hektisch, die Lippen leicht geschwollen und ihre Wangen zeigten eine gesunde, rote Farbe. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, das ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte, murmelte sie: "Wenn du willst, können wir zu Weihnachten wirklich... Tee trinken... im Raum der Wünsche."  
  
Er verstand sofort, doch ehe seinem Gehirn irgendeine artikulierte Antwort darauf einfallen wollte, schlängelte sie sich von seinem Schoß und floh aus der Bibliothek. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie Angst vor der eigenen Courage. Und genau diese unschuldige Art ließ ihm das Herz beinahe aus der Brust springen. Das Buch über das Verschwindekabinett, in dem er zuvor gelesen hatte, war vollkommen vergessen, während er sich immer und immer wieder durch sein Haar fuhr und gegen ein völlig dämliches Grinsen ankämpfte.


	23. 23. Dezember

Nachdenklich spielte Draco mit dem Apfel in seiner Hand. Bislang war ein Apfel für ihn immer nur eine Frucht gewesen, eine leckere zwar, weswegen er zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden stets einen aß, aber eben doch nur eine einfache Frucht. Das hatte sich jetzt geändert. Er konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie viel er inzwischen über all die Legenden wusste, die sich um Äpfel rankten. Muggel-Legend.

Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er Hermine schenken sollte, nur, dass es etwas Besonderes sein sollte, etwas, das bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen würde. Das sie immer daran erinnern würde, dass sie einst das Gute in ihm gesehen und ihm vertraut hatte, egal, was noch geschehen würde. Und so hatte er sich vor zwei Tagen, bevor er ins Dorf hinunter gegangen war, in die Bibliothek verkrochen, in die Abteilung mit Büchern über Muggel, in der Hoffnung, dort irgendetwas zu finden, womit er sie beeindrucken konnte.

Und er war mehr als fündig geworden.

So sehr er Muggel auch für ihre Ignoranz verachtete, man konnte ihnen nicht nehmen, dass sie eine wilde Fantasie hatten, um all die Magie, die sie um sich herum wahrnahmen, zu erklären und zu banalisieren. Anders konnte Draco nicht begreifen, woher diese Fülle an Märchen, Kurzgeschichten, die von Feen und Hexen und Magie handelten, kam. Oder die Sagen und Legenden über Alte Götter, die je nach Sprache zwar anders hießen, aber doch offensichtlich dieselben Personen waren. Er hatte sogar einmal herzhaft lachen müssen, als er las, dass Athene, die Göttin der Kriegskunst und der Weisheit, mit anderem Namen auch Minerva hieß. Ob McGonagall sich ihrer Namensverwandtschaft bewusst war?

Am spannendsten war jedoch ein Buch gewesen, das Bibel hieß und offenbar von unschätzbarem Wert für die Muggel war. Kaum ein Nachschlagewerk, das er in die Hand genommen hatte, hatte nicht zumindest einmal auf die Bibel verwiesen, teilweise behandelten die Bücher nichts anderes. Dabei erzählte auch die Bibel nichts anderes als die Geschichte eines Gottes und seines Sohnes. Während er kurze Zusammenfassungen einiger dieser biblischen Geschichten gelesen hatte, kamen vage Erinnerungen an seine früheren Muggelkunde- und Geschichts-Stunden zurück. Natürlich, die Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter war im Namen eines Gottes geschehen. Dieses einen Gottes offenbar, von dem die Bibel sprach. Ein Gott, der offenbar etwas gegen Magie hatte, warum auch immer.

Sorgsam setzte Draco den Apfel vor sich auf den kalten Fliesenboden. Er wunderte sich, dass Myrte noch nicht aufgetaucht war, aber so hatte er wenigstens die Ruhe und Konzentration, die für seinen Verwandlungsspruch notwendig war. Er schloss die Augen, atmete durch, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und blickte dann entschlossen auf den Apfel.

Kurze Zeit später hob er die Frucht wieder hoch, die jetzt im staubigen Licht der Toilette silbrig glänzte. Ein passendes Geschenk für Hermine, in jeder Hinsicht.

„Oh, was ist denn das Schönes?“, ertönte da die hohe Stimme des maulenden Toilettengeistes.

Stolz auf sein Werk und die Idee blickte er zu Myrte, die ihn aus einer offenen Kloschüssel heraus anschaute: „Das, meine Liebe, ist ein versilberter Apfel! Ein Geschenk für meine Julia.“

Neugierig legte Myrte den Kopf schräg: „Ein Apfel? Warum? Den kann sie ja nicht mal essen!“

Grinsend setzte er sich vor sie auf den Boden: „Es ist das perfekte Geschenk. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe mich tatsächlich mit Muggeln beschäftigt und das hier ist einfach perfekt.“

„Na dann“, gurrte Myrte, das Kinn auf ihre Hände gestützt: „Erklär’s mir!“

„Erstens“, begann Draco bereitwillig, „steht der Apfel für die Frucht vom Baum der Erkenntnis in der Bibel. Lange Geschichte, die ich auch nicht so ganz verstanden habe, jedenfalls musst du dir vorstellen, dass es da diesen Gott gibt, der in einem Paradies lebt. Und er hat zwei Menschen, einen Mann und eine Frau, und die leben bei ihm, dürfen aber nicht vom Baum der Erkenntnis essen. Eines Tages wird dann die Frau von einer Schlange – ja, du hörst richtig: einer Schlange! – verführt, doch davon zu essen. Und zwar eben einen Apfel. Daraufhin erkennt sie irgendeine Wahrheit, überredet den Mann, auch davon zu essen und der wütende Gott verstößt die beiden aus dem Paradies. Der Apfel steht also in der Legende der Muggel für die Frucht der Erkenntnis und Wahrheit. Und zufällig ist meine Julia die klügste Frau der Welt, was wäre also passender, als ihr so einen Apfel zu schenken?“

Myrtes Augen hatten zu glänzen begonnen, als er die Geschichte erzählte, doch Draco ließ bewusst einen Teil aus. Es war nicht einfach irgendeine Erkenntnis, die er Hermine symbolisch überreichen wollte. Es sollte ein Zeichen für sie sein, dass er ihr die Wahrheit über sich, über das Dunkle Mal und seinen Auftrag anvertraut hatte. Dass er ihr so sehr vertraute, dass er jederzeit bereit wäre, ihr wieder die Frucht der Erkenntnis zu schenken.

„Und weiter?“, hakte Myrte gespannt nach.

Draco nickte und fuhr fort: „Es gibt eine andere Götter-Sage bei den Muggeln. In der Sage gibt es viele Götter, die sich alle genau wie Menschen verhalten. Drei der Frauen geraten in einen Streit darüber, wer von ihnen die Schönste sei, Hera, Aphrodite und Athene heißen sie. Sie nehmen einen goldenen Apfel und wenden sich an Paris, einen hübschen, aber menschlichen Mann, und der soll entscheiden. Er gibt den Apfel an Aphrodite, die Göttin der Liebe, weil sie ihm verspricht, dass die schönste Frau der Welt sich in ihn verlieben wird. Wenn ich meiner Julia also diesen Apfel gebe, zeige ich ihr damit auch, dass sie für mich die schönste Frau von allen ist.“

Ein Seufzen entkam Myrte: „Oh, Draco, du bist ja so romantisch. Oh, wenn doch nur mir ein Mann wie du zu Lebzeiten den Hof gemacht hätte. Zum Dahinschmelzen! Aber erzähl weiter, was sagen die Muggel noch über Äpfel?“

Betreten blickte Draco zu Boden. Den dritten Grund für die Auswahl des Geschenks wollte er ihr lieber nicht erzählen und so erwiderte er: „Das war’s. Der Apfel soll ihr zeigen, dass sie für mich die klügste und die schönste Frau der Welt ist.“

„Hmmmm“, machte Myrte langgezogen: „Wenn sie darauf nicht anspringt, dann weiß ich auch nicht!“

Und mit einem lauten Platschen stürzte sie sich kopfüber in die Kloschüssel. Lange starrte Draco dahin, wo zuvor ihr Geistgesicht gewesen war.

Die dritte Geschichte der Muggel, die einen Apfel enthielt, war eines der Märchen. Ein Märchen über eine wunderschöne Prinzessin, deren bösartige Stiefmutter von Neid zerfressen alles tat, um sie zu töten. Und am Ende konnte sie dem Mädchen einen Apfel unterjubeln, der vergiftet war. Das Mädchen überlebte das Gift zwar, aber die Symbolik war genug.

Jedes Geschenk von ihm, jede Zuneigungsbekundung war pures Gift für Hermine. Spätestens, wenn sein Plan mit dem Verschwindekabinett aufging, würde sie die Auswirkungen des Giftes spüren. Der Gedanke, jenen Todesser zu mögen, ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, der andere Todesser nach Hogwarts schleuste und sie damit in Lebensgefahr brachte, würde ihren ganzen Körper lähmen und wie Gift für sie sein.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine dieses faulige Geschenk ebenso überlebte, wie Schneewittchen es im Märchen tat.


	24. 24. Dezember

Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er war nervös. Er wartete bereits eine halbe Stunde im Raum der Wünsche und er würde noch eine weitere halbe Stunde warten müssen, ehe Hermine kam. Ihr Angebot, dass sie gemeinsam Tee trinken könnten, hatte sich tatsächlich in eine feste Vereinbarung verwandelt, und er fragte sich, ob sie die Andeutung, dass sie damit mehr meinen könnte, tatsächlich wahr machen würde. Es war nun nicht gerade so, dass er unerfahren in diesen Dingen gewesen wäre, aber mit Hermine wäre es anders. Sie würde vermutlich nicht versuchen, ihm einfach nur zu gefallen und ihn zufriedenzustellen, sondern darauf bestehen, dass er sich wirklich um sie bemühte.  
  
Was das Ganze nur noch attraktiver machte. Eine Frau, die selbstbewusst nach sexueller Befriedigung verlangte, war einfach… er konnte keine Worte dafür finden, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke erregte.  
  
Doch seine aktuelle Nervosität hatte eine andere Ursache. Er fragte sich, ob er ihre Beziehung nicht überinterpretiert hatte und sie sein Geschenk als unangenehm empfinden würde. Er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen zu irgendetwas drängen oder ihr das Gefühl geben, dass er ihr nachlaufen würde. Erstens fand keine Frau das attraktiv und zweitens war das nicht sein Stil. Frauen liefen ihm nach, nicht umgekehrt. Dass er sich überhaupt so um Hermine bemühte, war schon mehr als uncharakteristisch, und dass er jetzt wegen eines Geschenkes so aufgeregt war, war beinahe peinlich.  
  
Wehe, sie freute sich nicht.  
  
Langsam schaute er sich in dem Raum um. Immer und immer wieder war er in Gedanken durchgegangen, wie der Raum ausgesehen hatte, als Hermine ihn erschaffen hatte. Er hatte so lange versucht, sich an jedes Detail zu erinnern, bis er schließlich lebhaft vor seine Augen getreten war. Und mit dem Bild im Kopf war er drei Mal vor der Wand hin- und hergegangen. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, wie ihr Rückzugsort. Nur die Tatsache, dass zwei statt ein Sessel dastanden, verriet seine eigene Note.  
  
Natürlich hatte er den Raum aus guten Gründen so gestaltet. Eine Frau war viel leichter ins Bett zu bekommen, wenn sie sich in ihrer Umgebung wohlfühlte. Das war schließlich sein Ziel heute Abend: Hermine dazu zu bringen, nicht nur einfach mit ihm Tee zu trinken.  
  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und die buschigen Haare von Hermine Granger wurden sichtbar.  
  
„Hey“, sagte sie leise, während sie eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss: „Ich bin zu früh, ich weiß, aber ich dachte…“  
  
„Kein Problem!“, erwiderte Draco rasch und sprang auf: „Komm her, setzt dich.“  
  
Sie hatte nicht ihre übliche Schuluniform an, sondern einen knielangen, grauen Wollrock und eine dunkelrote Bluse, die – sehr zu Dracos Missfallen – bis auf den obersten Knopf geschlossen war. Insgeheim musste er darüber grinsen, dass sie selbst für eine Verabredung mit einem Mann Kleidung trug, die allen Anstandsregeln entsprechen würde.  
  
„Danke“, flüsterte sie mit gesenktem Blick und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Sessel. Draco ging zu einem kleinen Sekretär an der Wand, auf dem eine große Kanne Tee auf einem Stövchen stand, goss in zwei Tassen den frischen, heißen Tee ein, und brachte dann beides rüber zu dem Beistelltisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln.  
  
„Wir wollten Tee trinken“, erklärte er grinsend: „Also, bitte, hier haben wir Tee.“  
  
Der leichte Rosaschimmer auf ihren Wangen vertiefte sich und diesmal konnte Draco sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie war sich offensichtlich der Spannung im Raum ebenso bewusst wie er selbst. Gut.  
  
„Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit für dich, Granger“, sagte er schließlich, nachdem er einen ersten Schluck aus seiner Tasse genommen hat. Mit so viel Selbstbewusstsein wie möglich griff er neben sich und förderte eine kleine, goldene Schachtel zu Tage: „Ich wollte dir etwas schenken, nicht nur, weil Weihnachten ist, sondern auch… einfach so.“  
  
Aus großen Augen starrte sie ihn an: „Oh… oh, ich wusste nicht… ich habe gar nichts für dich. Das… tut mir leid.“  
  
Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass er etwas enttäuscht war, dass sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee gekommen war, ihm etwas zu schenken, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Das war für den Augenblick nicht wichtig, er würde nichts dazu sagen, sondern sich einfach bemühen, die Stimmung gut und romantisch zu halten.  
  
„Nicht doch“, wehrte er lächelnd ab: „Wir haben das ja nicht verabredet und ich habe auch gar nichts erwartet. Du hast eh schon so viel für mich getan. Hier, nimm es einfach und sag artig Danke, dann bin ich schon zufrieden.“  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine sich unwohl fühlte, doch zu seiner Erleichterung ergriff sie schließlich die kleine Schachtel.  
  
„Für die Schönste“, murmelte sie leise, als sie die Worte sah, die er auf den Deckel geschrieben hatte. Er nickte bestätigend. Irgendwie hatte er am Ende doch das Bedürfnis gehabt, zumindest einen Hinweis zu geben, was er mit dem Apfel meinen könnte. Mit angehaltenem Atem und nervös geballten Fäusten beobachtete er, wie sie vorsichtig den Deckel anhob und hinein spähte.  
  
„Draco“, entfuhr es Hermine unwillkürlich und sie riss die Schachtel sofort zur Gänze auf: „Ist das… ein silberner Apfel?“  
  
„Für meine Schönste“, bestätigte er gepresst. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er wegen einer so banalen Situation so arges Herzklopfen haben könnte.  
  
„Ich bin nicht Aphrodite!“, widersprach sie energisch, während sie den Apfel in ihrer Hand hin und her drehte: „Und überhaupt, müsste der nicht golden sein?“  
  
Draco schluckte: „Naja… schon. Aber ein Apfel, den eine Schlange einer schönen Frau überreicht… da passt doch Silber besser, meinst du nicht?“  
  
Hermine brauchte offensichtlich einen Augenblick, um seine Worte wirklich zu verstehen, denn erst nach einigen Sekunden stahl sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht: „Und welche besondere, verbotene Erkenntnis möchte mir diese besondere Schlange zukommen lassen?“  
  
Für einen Moment konnte Draco nicht anders, als Hermine anzustarren. Dieses Grinsen stand ihr ausgezeichnet, ebenso wie der rote Schimmer auf ihren Wangen und die Neugier, die er in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er eine andere Antwort auf diese Frage geplant, doch in diesem Augenblick übernahm eine andere Region die Regie.  
  
Entschlossen erhob er sich, zog Hermine aus ihrem Sessel und nahm ihr den Apfel aus der Hand, um ihn sicher auf dem Tischchen zu verwahren. Sie war überrascht über seine stürmische Annäherung, doch sie entzog sich nicht seinen Armen.  
  
„Die Erkenntnis“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr, „dass diese Schlange dich mit jeder Faser begehrt.“  
  
Er sah, wie sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten bei diesen Worten, hörte, wie sie tief einatmete, und spürte, wie ihr kleines Herz plötzlich sehr schnell in ihrer Brust schlug. Mit geschlossenen Augen vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, seine Hände wiederum konnten nicht widerstehen und legten sich mit festem Griff über ihren Hintern.  
  
„Ich will heute nicht nur Tee trinken, Granger“, raunte er ihr zu: „Also sag mir lieber gleich, wenn dir nach mehr nicht der Sinn steht.“  
  
„Doch“, flüsterte sie atemlos, offenbar nicht weniger erregt als er selbst: „Ich glaube schon. Ich glaube…“  
  
Er hörte nicht mehr, was sie glaubte, denn kaum hatte er ihre Worte registriert, zog er sie in einen Kuss. Ohne sie aus seinen Armen zu lassen, sank er mit ihr auf seinen Sessel, schob ihren Rock hoch, damit sie breitbeinig auf ihm zu sitzen kommen konnte, und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die all ihre vorigen Treffen in den Schatten stellte.  
  
Er war sich nur zu bewusst, dass sie so seine Erregung deutlich zwischen ihren Beinen spüren konnte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas zu verbergen. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sie ihn zurückküsste, dass ihre kleinen Hände die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufrissen, dass sie sich nicht wehrte, als er dasselbe mit ihrer Bluse tat. Was zählte, war ihr wohliges Stöhnen, als er ihre Brüste freilegte und mit beiden Händen fest zupackte. Nichts, außer ihrem hektischen Atem, ihren feuchten Küssen, ihrer Hüfte, die sich unbewusst an seiner rieb, und ihrer Bereitwilligkeit, mit der sie sich ihm hingab, spielte in diesem Moment irgendeine Rolle.

* * *

  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wanderte Hermine zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich gerade mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen hatte. Ach was, geschlafen, sie hatten unheimlich heißen, leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es beim ersten Mal so gut sein könnte, doch seine Erfahrung, seine erstaunlich liebevolle Art… er hatte einfach alles richtig gemacht.  
  
Und doch konnte sie nicht anders, als den Kopf über sich selbst zu schütteln. Sein Auftrag für Voldemort war nicht aus der Welt. Er plante irgendetwas anderes und die Art, wie er das Thema immer und immer wieder vermieden hatte, sagte ihr mehr, als er vermutlich ahnte. Dieser Plan konnte nichts Gutes für die Schule oder für Dumbledore bedeuten. Und dass Severus Snape einen unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen hatte, war auch nicht einfach so vom Tisch. Snape hatte geschworen, dass er Dracos Auftrag beenden würde, wenn Draco versagte.  
  
Hermine fragte sich, ob Draco wusste, was das bedeutete. Und sie fragte sich, was Snape vorhatte. Sie zweifelte nicht an seiner Loyalität zu Dumbledore, aber so einfach würde er sich aus der Sache nicht herauswinden können. Sie betete, dass Snape einen guten Plan hatte.  
  
Abwesend gab sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort und trat in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Wie schon im letzten Jahr wusste sie, dass dieser Zwischenfall, diese ganze Reihe an geheimen Treffen, dieses besondere Tee Trinken für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben musste. Und diesmal war sie sich absolut sicher, dass es nicht das letzte Geheimnis bleiben würde. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was die zweite Hälfte des Schuljahres bringen würde.  
  
Nur eines war gewiss: Draco Malfoy hatte ihr heute gezeigt, wie sehr er sie begehrte, und sie hatte erkannt, dass sie das erwiderte. Auch, wenn alle Schüler im neuen Jahr zurückkehren würden, sie würden sich wiedersehen. Im Geheimen treffen. Vielleicht noch mehr… Tee trinken.  
  
Und vielleicht konnte sie Draco doch noch dazu bringen, sich Dumbledore zu öffnen und die Hilfe von Snape anzunehmen.


End file.
